


Волкам вход воспрещен (No Wolves Allowed)

by Benitsubasa



Series: Волкам вход воспрещен (Перевод серии фанфиков: "No Wolves Allowed") [2]
Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blink and you'll miss it Daddy Kink, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hair Washing, Happy Ending, Humor, Incest, Knifeplay, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mild CBT, Mild Cock and Ball Torture, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Spit Roasting, Swordsmanship, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, blink and you'll miss it pet play, brief mention of child experimentation, fang porn, hair porn, mild pain play, vampire porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benitsubasa/pseuds/Benitsubasa
Summary: Геральт из Ривии был ведьмаком, известным охотником на монстров. Он с малых лет тренировался, чтобы стать идеальным воином, его магически изменили для получения новых способностей. Он вместе с дочерью, Цири, телепортировался с поля битвы, когда что-то пошло не так. Портал Цири не вернул их домой.Они попали куда-то далеко-далеко от знакомых мест, в огромный, устрашающий замок, наполненный демонической энергией. Учитывая, что Цири была без сознания, а сам Геральт ранен, он опасался худшего.Однако опасные и могущественные владельцы замка оказались намного более интригующими, чем он ожидал. И слишком красивыми, чтобы как-то этому сопротивляться.
Relationships: (minor) Geralt/Dracula's castle, Alucard/Dracula (Castlevania), Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Волкам вход воспрещен (Перевод серии фанфиков: "No Wolves Allowed") [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Wolves Allowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743112) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Геральт ненавидел порталы. 

_Ненавидел._

Цири обычно весьма гладко проводила перенос с места на место: её порталы Геральт переносил легче, чем любых других чародеек, с которыми он когда-либо путешествовал. И всё равно момент, когда отключались все чувства, оставался весьма неприятным, потому что всё естество вставало на дыбы вместе с инстинктом самосохранения. 

С этим прыжком же что-то пошло не так. В пространстве между мирами не было ни звука, ни запаха, но то, как Цири вцепилась в его руку, являлось ясным показателем её нервозности. Свободной рукой он заготовил знак Аард, просто на всякий случай: не то чтобы им никогда не доводилось телепортироваться к очередной опасности. Время растянулось, и Геральт не мог сказать, сколько они уже находились в магическом потоке – секунды или гораздо, гораздо дольше. 

Волнение превратилось в панику, стоило хватке Цири ослабеть. Они ещё не вышли из пространства между миров! Геральт извернулся, чтобы схватить дочь за талию, по крайней мере, он подумал, что сделал это. Всё двигалось со скоростью улитки. Такого прежде не случалось. Ему даже не доводилось _слышать_ о подобных случаях. Могут ли два человека застрять в пространстве между мирами? Геральту очень не хотелось это выяснять. 

Ведьмаки – весьма суровые существа, но всё это область знаний чародеев. И Геральт не только не хотел, но и вряд ли смог бы разобраться с подобным. 

Когда они, наконец, выпали на другой стороне, Цири камнем рухнула на землю, открывшуюся под ними. Геральт не то чтобы избежал этой участи, но он хотя бы оставался в сознании. Голова кружилась, и ему нелегко было держаться прямо. Он встряхнулся, а после тяжело моргнул в попытке убрать темные круги перед глазами. Не раздумывая, Геральт обнажил меч: привычка после стольких лет охоты и сражений. 

Голова ведьмака перестала плыть, как прояснился и взгляд. Геральт порадовался прохождению ведьмачьих испытаний, процесса, проведшего его через мутацию и давшего физические усиления. Требовалось немало усилий, чтобы вывести его из строя, и он восстанавливался гораздо быстрее обычного человека. 

Они приземлились во дворе огромного замка, и умирающие лучи солнца скользили по высоким шпилям: Геральт и Цири сидели как раз в последнем оставшемся освещенном участке. Тени тянулись от здания к ним и казались почти живыми.

Геральт неплохо видел в темноте, лучше любого человека, но в этот момент всё равно пожалел, что не использовал Кошку, прежде чем прыгнуть через портал. Способность идеально видеть в темноте весьма пригодилась бы им сейчас. Глупо было думать, что сражения позади. Впрочем, ничего уже поделать было нельзя: если им удастся прожить ещё немного, Геральт поклялся, что зальет себя эликсирами под завязку. Да, он мог разглядеть какие-то растения, растущие вдоль стен и знамена над дверями в замок, но любые конкретные детали ускользали от него в темноте. 

Максимально осторожно Геральт коснулся шеи Цири, опустившись на колени: пульс прощупывался, пусть слабый, но при этом ровный, это немного успокаивало. Быстрый осмотр показал, что кровотечений нигде тоже не было. В отличие от Геральта. Все повороты и дерганья в пустоте, а после и неудачное приземление привело к открытию раны на боку. Ведьмак мог почувствовать, как кровь начала стекать по талии и пропитывать штаны. Это не смертельное ранение, не в долгосрочной перспективе, но оно принесет проблемы при необходимости хватать Цири и бежать. 

– Цири, – позвал Геральт тихо и потряс девушку за плечо. – Цири, давай, девочка, просыпайся. Просыпайся! 

Ничего. 

«Как всегда, твою мать», – подумал он. Из того, что ему удалось рассмотреть, а это было немного, Геральт понял, что в тенях вокруг точно происходило какое-то движение, пусть никто не издавал ни звука. Ведьмак поднялся в боевую стойку и перехватил меч, готовый к битве. 

Тогда он это и почувствовал. 

Вибрация пошла от ведьмачьего амулета. Что-то было неподалеку. Что-то чудовищное. Десятки разных предположений пронеслись в голове Геральта, пока он пытался понять, с кем конкретно придется воевать. 

Прежде чем Геральт смог что-либо предпринять, свет затопил двор через открывшиеся двери в замок. Прямо в этом потоке яркого теплого света стоял мужчина. Незнакомец тихо подошел к нему и Цири. 

Геральт поразился красоте этого мужчины. Он был высоким и стройным, но при этом сильным: мышцы безошибочно угадывались под дорогой одеждой, когда он двигался и держал себя. Длинные, невероятные, белые волосы опускались до поясницы, а его глаза горели золотом. 

Цветом волчьих глаз. 

Цветом глаз Геральта тоже. 

Стоило незнакомцу приблизиться, как вибрация амулета Геральта стала намного сильнее. Стали видны небольшие нечеловеческие детали: например, золотые глаза сияли не среди белого белка, а контрастировали с черным. И все же, Геральт не терял бдительности. 

То, как мужчина двигался, выдавало Геральту мечника. И дело не только в руке, которую он держал на рукояти до одури длинного меча, чьи ножны висели низко на бедре. Дело было в самих движениях, в распределении веса, в том, как он одну ногу держал немного впереди. Геральт мог поспорить, что незнакомец был очень быстрым. Вероятно, ещё и любил целить низко. 

– Приветствую и добро пожаловать. Меня зовут Алукард, и вы прибыли в замок моего Отца, – произнес незнакомец с легким поклоном. Не глубоким, но уважительным. Однако Алукард не отвел взгляда от Геральта ни на мгновение. 

«Вампир, – подумал Геральт. – Да ещё и высший к тому же». 

Удивительно, но это немного его расслабило . Низшие являлись обычными монстрами, хищным зверьем, не разбирающим, что они едят. Высшим же необязательно даже пить кровь, чтобы жить, и многие из них продолжали вести себя так, как вели до обращения в существ ночи. С ним можно было договориться, поговорить. 

Черт, Геральт даже провел весьма недурную ночь с тремя милыми леди подобного рода в борделе Вызимы. Одна мысль о них заставила улыбнуться. Та ночь определенно стоила всех полученных укусов. 

Геральт притушил ностальгию, было не время для подобного. Вежливости ради он немного смягчил стойку, но не стал убирать меч. Сталь особо ничего ему не даст против этого парня, если они начнут драться, но достать сейчас серебряный меч значило повысить градус напряженности. Геральту не хотелось силой прорубать дорогу отсюда, особенно с учетом бессознательной Цири. Так что придется обойтись сталью.

– Я Геральт из Ривии, – представился он с таким же легким, но уважительным поклоном. – Мы с моей компаньонкой попали сюда случайно. Мы не хотели вторгаться к вам, – тот факт, что Цири никак не шевелилась, послал взволнованную дрожь вниз по спине. Геральт проигнорировал это и сосредоточился на вероятной угрозе перед ним. 

Взгляд Алукарда скользнул на Цири, а после на замок, оставшийся позади. После долгого мгновения тишины он кивнул и махнул Геральту: 

– Бери её. У нас есть много свободных спален, и по ночам эти земли небезопасны для уставших путешественников, – после этих слов Алукард повернулся спиной к Геральту и вернулся в замок. 

Геральту потребовалось всего несколько ударов сердца, чтобы убрать меч и последовать за ним. Как бы ему ни не хотелось это признавать, сейчас это являлось лучшим вариантом. К тому же, в отличие от большинства оставшихся охотников на монстров, Геральт знал, что не все нелюди ужасны. Многие из них были просто живыми существами, такими же, как люди, и заслуживали свой шанс на понимание. 

И не говоря уже о том, что им действительно повезло гораздо больше, чем Геральту казалось поначалу. Он надеялся, что так всё и останется. 

*** 

Стоило ему зайти за тяжелые замковые двери, как он весьма обрадовался, что не начал драку. Зала, в которую они попали, была невероятно огромной. Геральт никогда не видел ничего подобного и, на самом деле, даже не осознавал, что можно вообще строить такие конструкции. Помещение освещалось тысячью светящихся кристаллов, каждый из них настолько маленький, что поместился бы в ладони. 

Его амулет теперь вибрировал постоянно, и ему не нужна была Цири, чтобы понять – кристаллы светились из-за магии. Они пульсировали голубым светом, и это только углубляло тени, делало их непроницаемыми. Высокие арки полнились скульптурами, везде были золото и драгоценные камни. Проявление богатства за гранью понимания и огромное количество декора напрягало Геральта. Напоминало его первую поездку в Нильфгаард с их золотыми башнями и вездесущим светом. Тогда он считал именно это самым экстравагантным способом показать богатство. 

Это место легко выигрывало своими замысловатыми скульптурами. Они были повсюду, изображая красивых женщин и чудовищных созданий, каждое – словно живое и готовое спрыгнуть с окружающих стен. 

Однако, остановиться его заставил не странный выбор декора, а десятки стражников, стоявших вдоль стен; одетых в шипастую, черную броню, вооруженных топорами и очень высоких. Каждый к тому же держал в руке массивный, башенный щит, украшенный переплетенными фигурами. Что казалось по-настоящему странным, так это открытая грудь у этих стражников, в то время, когда доспехи закрывали другие критические места. Геральт подозревал, что причина крылась в неэффективности ударов в грудь. 

Все стражники выглядели опытными воинами, к тому же они были примерно в два раза выше Геральта. Открытые участки показывали внушительные бледные мышцы с выступающими венами, а их стойки не оставляли сомнений: они знали, как пользоваться имеющимся на руках оружием. Шлемы были украшены чем-то вроде крыльев или ушей, но оставляли лицо незащищенным. У всех стражников глаза светились красным, а рты полнились острыми клыками, выступающими за пределы губ. Глазные впадины и носы были странно искривлены, что выдавало их демоническое происхождение. 

Геральт мог предположить, что это были низшие вампиры, но ему ещё не приходилось сталкиваться с настолько большими их представителями; он не собирался набираться опыта по крайней мере сейчас, с бессознательной Цири на руках. Рана на боку пульсировала и кровоточила, кровь продолжала пропитывать одежду. Геральт перехватил Цири поудобнее и снова заготовил знак Аард. 

Алукард продолжал идти впереди: его белые волосы развевали за спиной, подобно знамени на фоне темно-голубого бронированного плаща с золотыми вставками. Геральт не мог почувствовать никакого злого умысла от нового знакомого, но уж точно чувствовал его от десятка монстров у стен. 

Одно из чудовищ вышло вперед и заговорило. Язык, который оно использовало, был гортанным, слова выходили с шипением и искажением из-за кучи клыков. Геральт никогда ничего такого не слышал. 

Алукард остановился, его рука вновь легла на рукоять его странно-длинного меча. Геральт мог догадаться, что это был магический артефакт, потому что такой длинный меч не мог быть полезен в битве. 

– Пожалуйста, не провоцируй их, – сказал Алукард через плечо. – Ты не захочешь, чтобы замок посчитал тебя врагом. 

_Замок?_ Геральт ничего не сказал, но и не убрал готовый знак. Он не мог позволить сожрать себя без сопротивления. 

– Они – мои гости, – сказал Алукард выступившему вперед монстру. – Вы будете обращаться с ними так же, как обращаетесь со мной. 

Геральт видел, какую реакцию вызвали эти слова. Стражники сдвинулись, посмотрели друг на друга в сомнениях. Спустя долгое мгновение, вышедший вперед, видимо, лидер, поклонился Алукарда. Пауза оказалась достаточно долго, чтобы даже Геральт понял подразумеваемое неудовольствие. 

Он услышал, как Алукард вздохнул и убрал руку с меча. 

– Тебе не нужно их бояться. Они будут следовать приказам. 

– А если нет? – Геральт просто должен был это спросить. 

Алукард остановился, оглядываясь на ведьмака. Было так удивительно видеть кого-то с таким же цветом глаз, что и у Геральта. Темный белок лишь сильнее выделял золотую радужку, заставляя ту сиять в холодном свете кристаллов. 

– Мой Отец не из тех, кто дает слугам выбор в такие моменты. Они подчиняются или уничтожаются. 

Это звучало не очень многообещающе. С одной стороны, Геральту было очень по душе, что что-то могло держать кровожадных монстров в узде. С другой стороны, отец Алукарда представлялся ему бессердечным. 

Алукард привел их к лестнице: полированный камень превращался сначала в серый мрамор, а через несколько шагов в белый. Ступени были широкими и невысокими. Спустя два пролета они вышли на большую площадку, от которой расходились в стороны два длинных, темных коридора. 

В центральной части, украшенной деревом и латунью, выделялись небольшие покои с открытыми дверьми. Не просто небольшие, а _крошечные_ , в них вряд ли поместились бы шесть среднестатистических людей, стоящих близко друг к другу. Учитывая, что Геральт держал Цири на руках, а также он и Алукард были одеты в доспехи, им ещё предстояло туда втиснуться.

Алукард зашел первым, Геральт последовал после небольшого колебания. Ботинки Цири ударились о полированную деревянную панель, и Геральту пришло перехватить её бессознательное тело, чтобы всё-таки пройти внутрь. Он прошел в помещение, а потом посмотрел на Алукарда, подняв вопросительно брови: тихое дыхание девушки было единственным звуком в комнате. 

Алукарда, казалось, совсем не трогал тот факт, что они находились в столь тесном пространстве. Вместо этого он уставился на белый плакат на стене. Он изображал рычащего волка, не такого уж и далекого от амулета Геральта. Большими, черными буквами над и под картинкой красовались слова: _Волкам вход воспрещен._

На мгновение Геральт задумался, как вообще смог прочесть этот язык. К тому же, что это вообще значит? Его называли Белым Волком, но вряд ли кто-то в этом месте знаком с его прозвищем. Он посмотрел на Алукарда, но беловолосый вампир был слишком занят разглядыванием плаката с нечитаемым лицом. 

– У вас тут много волков? – спросил Геральт, пытаясь звучать нейтрально. 

– Только один, – последовал лаконичный ответ. 

Алукард повернулся к одной из панелей на стене. В отличие от других эта была покрыта латунью и украшена маленькими, круглыми драгоценными камнями, каждый размером с пуговицу. Они все были одинакового глубокого красного цвета и располагались в два вертикальных ряда. 

Каждый камушек обозначался номером, и Геральт с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Алукард нажал кнопку с цифрой «пять». Он дернулся, когда вход в маленькую комнатку неожиданно закрылся – из проема с левой стороны прохода выдвинулась решетка. Стоило той встать на место, как послышалась серия громких щелчков и стонов, а после вся комната сдвинулась. Вздрогнула, завибрировала, и они _поехали._

– Впечатляюще, – сказал Геральт тихо. Он видел нечто подобное, но не настолько… продвинутое. В каком мире они вообще оказались? 

– Скорее старомодно, – пробормотал Алукард, – но это всё равно бьет любые ожидания, связанные с замком отца. У людей намного более продвинутая техника. 

Интересно, что Алукард отделил себя от _людей._ Он даже не пытался скрыть, что не является одним из них. Хотя учитывая обстановку и чудовищных стражей, возможно, это всё равно было бы бесполезно. Но всё-таки, в тех странах, с которыми Геральт был хорошо знаком, нелюдей принимали холодно. 

– Ты даже не пытаешься выглядеть человеком, да? – спросил Геральт, любопытство начало скрестись внутри, как недовольная кошка. 

– Как вы пытаетесь? – Алукард бросил короткий взгляд на Геральта и, что более страшно, на Цири. – Бесполезно. 

– Я – ведьмак. Люди уже знают, что я не такой, как они, – последовал его невозмутимый ответ. Быть не таким, как все, было часть его работы и посылом. Он уже давно это принял. 

– Что за ведьмак? – спросил Алукард. – Это не один из видов демонов, иначе ты уже был бы под контролем замка. 

Вот теперь всё стало ещё интереснее. Безусловно, ведьмаки становились всё более и более редкими, учитывая произошедшее в Каэр Морхене. Но даже в малом составе они оставались узнаваемы, пусть и скорее легендарны, чем реальны.

Кусочек про контроль замка над демонами тоже производил впечатление, но не такое огромное, как мог бы. Замок ощущался отдельным существом. Стены словно давили на них, хотя стоило Геральту посмотреть прямо на что-нибудь, никакого движения не было. 

– Наемные охотники на монстров, – сказал Геральт с усмешкой, кося взглядом на Алукарда. – Всё, конечно, немного сложнее, но, эх. Наемники со специализацией, если зреть в корень. 

– Ты не пахнешь, как человек, – тихо ответил Алукард и посмотреть Геральту в глаза. Он даже не дернулся, хотя обычно именно так люди реагировали на кошачьи глаза ведьмака. – И она тоже, но вы не совсем похожи. 

Алукард поднял руку, и тяжелая рукавица оказалась направленной на Цири, что заставило Геральта напрячься. Алукард заметил это напряжение и остановился, опуская руку спустя какое-то время. 

– Она сильно пахнет магией. Ты также тронут ею, но совсем не так глубоко. Возможно, именно поэтому она спит. 

Геральту хотелось просто рассказать, что он был улучшен, мутирован при помощи магии, чтобы превратиться в высшего охотника. Но ситуация и так казалась слишком странной, так что он сомневался, стоило ли выдавать такую информацию. Его мутация была распространенным знанием дома, но здесь что-то явно было не так. Безопаснее промолчать насчет некоторых деталей, пока Геральт не поймет, что здесь происходит. 

– Я одновременно человек и нет, – в конечном итоге, сказал Геральт после нескольких секунд обдумывания. Начинал он точно человеком. Так что всё близко к правде. 

– Я тоже когда-то был человеком, – выдохнул Алукард так тихо, что, не имей Геральт улучшенного слуха, ничего не расслышал бы. 

Штуковина, в которой они находились, вздрогнула, громко заскрипела и после серии механических щелчков остановилась, а решетка снова уехала в свой паз. Геральт удивленно изогнул брови и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на открывшееся пространство. 

Коридор, к которому они прибыли, снова был каких-то невозможных размеров. Красные, дорогие ковры покрывали пол, сделанный из полированного гематита. Геральт не мог даже представить, кто построил это место, или как им вообще удалось разобраться с такой нереальной задачей. Вдоль стен, украшенных огромными скульптурами, располагались резные двери. Усиленное зрение позволило выхватить особенно раскрепощенные произведения искусства: обнаженные тела, вырезанные в плотном дереве, сплетались то ли в наслаждении, то ли в агонии. 

– Можно положить её отдохнуть здесь, – на этот раз Геральт заметил, что пусть Алукард и потянулся к двери, она открылась ещё до того, как его перчатка успела коснуться резной древесины. – Она будет в полной безопасности, клянусь, – Алукард отступил, позволяя Геральту разглядеть комнату за дверью. 

Как и всё, что он видел до этого в замке, покои были огромными и красиво украшенными в стиле, который Геральт до этого не встречал. Там были подушки. Подушки были везде, всех цветов радуги. Они лежали на полу в больших кучах вокруг такого же большого очага, обступали низкий столик, за которым нужно было сидеть на полу, и покрывали постель, занимавшую где-то четвертую часть всего пространства. В этой комнате, вероятно, могли жить восемь взрослых мужчин, не то что одна мелкая Цири.

Что привлекло внимание Геральта, так это высокие, узкие окна. Сверху они были украшены цветными стеклышками, добавлявшими тепла в большую комнату, однако снизу стояло обычное чистое стекло, открывавшее вид на горные пики.

Геральт аккуратно уложил Цири на постель, но не смог не оглядеться с подозрением. Он проверил её пульс: всё ещё ровный и уже чуть более сильный, чем в первую проверку. Порывшись в своем ремне, ведьмак достал эликсир Ласточку, пусть и сомневался, стоит ли использовать его перед Алукардом. Непонятно, как тот мог отреагировать на алхимию Геральта. 

– Спасибо, – произнес ровным голосом Геральт. – Я очень ценю твое гостеприимство, но пожалуйста, больше не беспокойся о нас. Мы останемся, пока она не проснется, а после уйдем. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – сказал Алукард почти жалостливым тоном. – Ничего в этом замке не происходит без желания моего Отца. Я не могу утверждать, что он приложил руку к вашего прибытию сюда, это вообще сомнительно, учитывая его нелюбовь к гостям, но я уверен, что вы не сможете уйти без его разрешения. 

Что ж, это были нерадостные новости. Но не такие уж и удивительные. Геральт взвесил свои возможности. 

– Ты поклялся, что она будет в безопасности. Твоя клятва распространяется и на действия твоего отца? 

Алукард заколебался, не пытаясь соврать напрямую, но явно раздумывая над вариантами: 

– Я сомневаюсь, что он захочет навредить тебе или твоей спутнице, – голос Алукарда был мягким, как вино, и очень тихим. – Если понадобится, я встану между вами и Отцом. Мой меч вступит там, где не справится моё слово. 

Геральт был ошарашен таким ответом. Алукард казался очень искренним. Обещание безусловной защиты затронуло бы больше тревожных звоночков, чем вот такие слова. Идя против своих главных инстинктов, Геральт понял, что ему начинает нравиться Алукард. Он надеялся, что им не придется в конечном итоге драться. 

Он кивнул: 

– Я ценю твою откровенность и благодарю за предложение. Ты же не будешь против, если я добавлю несколько барьеров вокруг неё? Просто чтобы быть уверенным. 

Алукард склонил голову, длинные волосы рассыпались прядями по доспехам на его плечах. 

– Делай все, что считаешь нужным. Я знаю, что компания монстров не самая приятная. 

Это заставило Геральта немного улыбнуться. Странно было, что его не причисляли к монстрам. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он и вскрыл эликсир Ласточку. 

Он склонился над спящим телом Цири и снова осмотрел её на предмет ранений. Поняв, что ничего не пропустил, он пришел к выводу, что сон стал следствием магического истощения. Где бы они ни оказались, это стоило Цири всех её сил и даже больше. Алукард также сказал, что это как-то связано с замком и его морально сомнительным владельцем. С которым, как боялся Геральт, ему скорее всего придется столкнуться в ближайшем будущем. 

Осторожно он поднял её голову и медленно влил эликсир её в рот. Каждую секунд он останавливался, чтобы помассировать ей горло, заставляя выпить жидкость. Ласточка поможет ей излечиться. и даже быстро. Если сон был вызван магическим истощением, Цири проснется через несколько часов. Если же дело было в чем-то более страшном, чтож, тогда Ласточка поддержит в ней жизнь и здоровье, насколько это возможно. Он думал добавить ещё один эликсир, но потом всё-таки отказался от этой идеи. Она не была таким мутантом, как он. Её тело может не выдержать побочных эффектов. 

Закончив, он убрал пустой сосуд и отступил от кровати. Следующий шаг будет немного сложнее, чем он обычно делал в бою, так что ему понадобилась минуты для подготовки. Он поднял руки, призывая силы элементов, и сложив пальцы в правильную фигуру для активации. Как только энергия достигла пика, он сфокусировал волю и наложил комбинацию из Ирдена и Квена на пространство вокруг Цири. 

Светящиеся пурпурная и желтая энергия появились вокруг девушки. Первая опоясала кровать с Цири в центре, а вторая поднялась выше и превратилась в прочный, яркий щит. Как только знаки закрепились, они исчезли. Геральт всё ещё мог ощущать их: они горели на сетчатке глаза, как магическое эхо. Он знал это по опыту, однако, никто другой их разглядеть не сможет. Другие заклинатели смогут почувствовать энергию, но только настоящие ведьмаки смогут понять, куда смотреть. 

Теперь кто бы ни коснулся Цири, погрузится в мир боли, а девушка останется за лучшим барьером, на который только способен Геральт. Беря во внимание то, насколько могущественным был замок и его слуги, вполне возможно, что хозяин этих владений будет способен быстро восстанавливаться от любого урона и пройти через барьер. Но Геральт будет знать, если ловушка сработает, и побежит спасать дочь. 

Он довольно усмехнулся и повернулся к Алукарду. Выражение чужого лица было бесценным: яркие волчьи глаза были широко распахнуты от шока, губы слегка раскрылись, и легкий румянец тронул бледные щеки. Это всё заставило Геральта усмехнуться шире. 

«Хах, ему понравилось представление, не так ли? С этим я могу работать», – он обвел Алукарда взглядом, вдумчиво наслаждаясь красотой и силой. Геральт закончил эстетическую инспекцию на чужих глазах. Небольшая волна удовлетворения прошла по спине, когда он понял, что Алукард раскрыл веки ещё чуть шире. 

Взгляд продлился всего мгновение, после чего Алукард склонил голову набок и облизнулся. Возможно, жест взволнованности, но Геральт всё равно им насладился. 

– Спасибо за ожидание, – мягко проговорил ведьмак. – Я готов увидеться с твоим отцом, – он немного задумался о том, чтобы выпить пару эликсиров, но решил, что лучше оставить их на момент прямо перед знакомством. Иногда тяжело было точно всё рассчитать, а некоторые особенно мощные эликсиры действовать всего несколько минут. 

Но Алукард покачал головой. Смены темы оказалось достаточно, чтобы он пришел в себя, потому что теперь он смотрел на Геральта с бесконечным спокойствием на лице. 

– Ты весь в пыли и к тому же ранен. Сначала ты искупаешься, а потом я перевяжу твою рану. 

Геральту всё это казалось _фантастической_ идеей. 

Не то чтобы ведьмак действительно считал, что Алукард что-то ему предлагает: всё в их общении буквально кричало «застенчивый» и «неопытный». По крайней мере, в делах, касающихся секса. В любом другом аспекте Алукард казался пугающе компетентным. Он почти сто процентов был могущественным бойцом, пусть Геральт и не мог понять, какой конкретный стиль новый знакомый использует. Ведьмачьи знаки его впечатлили, но не удивили, значит, что он не далек от магии. Возможно, у него даже есть пара магических тузов в рукаве. У вампиров оно так и бывает обычно.

По-честному, вся эта компетентность ужасно заводила. 

Так что, даже если вся эта история с ванной и перевязкой не была флиртом, Геральт собирался превратить её в нечто такое. Ему нравилось, что он видел, и он мог поклясться, что Алукард чувствовал то же самое. Он посмотрит, насколько далеко сможет зайти, но если Алукард окажется не заинтересован? Что ж, Геральту всё ещё нужна была ванна и бинты. 

Конечно, ему придется быть осторожным, чтобы не оскорбить гостеприимного вампира, но у Геральта было достаточно практики в таких вопросах. 

Так что он тепло улыбнулся с толикой самоуничижения и кивнул: 

– Ага, хах, ты прав насчет этого. Веди. 

Последний раз взглянув на Цири, Геральт последовал за Алукардом за дверь и вниз по впечатляющему коридору. Несколько поворотов и дверей спустя они вступили, в возможно, самую большую купальню, о какой Геральт только слышал.

Двери открылись, и за ними оказалась просторная комната. Высоко над ними ещё больше тонкого, разноцветного стекла, украшающего окна прямо под потолком. На улице, вероятно, было уже совсем темно, так как лишь едва заметные лунные лучи пробивались через стекло. Стены и пол были сделаны из полированного базальта: черный камень сиял в дрожащем свете, исходящем от металлических канделябров. Большую часть пространства занимал огромным бассейн. Колонны вырастали прямо из воды и поддерживали потолок, небольшие водопады тихо журчали по разные стороны комнаты, наполняя основной бассейн через маленькие каналы, встроенные в камень. Пар поднимался над водой, и можно было уловить запах минералов. 

На поверхности воды плавали лотки с небольшими корзинками, наполненными какие цветами, какие мылом, а какие украшенными стеклянными сосудами с разноцветной жидкостью. Цветы были самых разных видов, часть из которых Геральт узнал, а вот травяной, сладкий запах мыла был ему уже незнаком. На некоторых подносах стояли маленькие чашки, наполненные темной жидкостью, в которой ведьмак легко узнал вино: этот земляной запах мягко пробивался через другие ароматы. 

Справедливости ради, эта сцена заставила Геральта задержать дыхание. Если Алукард и заметил это, то вежливость не позволила ему ничего сказать. Вместо этого он махнул Геральту на столик, на котором лежали разные полотенца, ещё больше мыла и бинты с лечебными мазями. 

– Скажи мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Я вернусь, как только ты закончишь мыться, – и Алукард повернулся, чтобы уйти. 

– Подожди, – быстро сказал Геральт. Алукард остановился и изогнул вопросительно бровь. – Подожди. Можешь ты… ха. Я чувствую себя глупо, прося об этом… – Геральт опустил голову и коснулся рукой поврежденного бока.

Безусловно, рана, продолжавшая кровоточить и пропитывать его одежду красным, была довольно неприятно. Возможно, человека оставила бы калекой. Но для ведьмака, особенно такого дополнительно усиленного, как Геральт, царапина была скорее раздражающим недоразумением. Она даже не болела так уж сильно, учитывая обстоятельства. Одним из побочных эффектов повышенной выносливости Геральта была большая нечувствительность к боли. Он всё ещё мог её ощущать, но она не ослабляла его, как обычного человека. 

Однако Алукард этого не знал. Конечно, он заметил, что Геральт не совсем человек, но он не знал, как быстро ведьмак мог излечиться или какой урон мог принять. 

Тишина тянулась до определенного момента, потому что Геральт хотел выяснить, как Алукард отреагирует на проявление слабости. 

– Тебе нужна помощь, – в голосе вампира не было ни толики осуждения. За это Геральту он стал нравиться ещё больше. 

– Если у тебя нет других важных дел, – сказал ведьмак с легкой улыбкой. – Я, вероятно, справлюсь и сам, но… 

– Но нет никакого смысла усугублять положение, – закончил за него Алукард и аккуратно подвел Геральта к столу с припасами. 

Неожиданно ведьмак осознал, насколько Алукард был высоким. Геральт привык возвышаться над большинством людей, но Алукард был даже выше него примерно на дюйм. Возможно повлияло расстояние между ними или притворная элегантность стройной фигуры вампира, но ведьмак был удивлен, когда посмотрел на него снизу вверх. И что за прекрасное лицо ему открылось. Эти греховно пухлые губы молили об укусе, и Геральт не мог не представить то, как прекрасно они бы смотрелись, обернутыми вокруг чего-то горячего и твердого. 

Он начал снимать с себя снаряжение, аккуратно выставляя эликсиры и мечи на одном из стульев. Когда дошел до доспехов, ему даже не пришлось разыгрывать спектакль, так как он по-настоящему сморщился, почувствовав, как свежая порция крови потекла по боку. Теперь ему стало интересно, насколько запах его крови влиял на Алукарда. Если вообще влиял. Не все высшие вампиры реагировали на запах. Геральт, впрочем, не возражал бы против реакции. Это сделало бы игру ещё интереснее и потенциально дало бы ему несколько очков, как и повысило бы риск. 

– Позволь-ка мне, – голос Алукарда был мягким и сопереживающим. 

Геральт поднял взгляд, наблюдая за тем, как Алукард снял сначала одну бронированную рукавицу, а после вторую, открывая большие, не отмеченные шрамами ладони с длинными пальцами. Он бросил перчатки на один из стульев с тихим лязгом и принялся снимать тяжелый плащ. Одежда выглядела дорогой, такую Геральт явно не мог себе позволить, но она также явно была создана для битвы, а не королевского двора. Он заинтересованно наблюдал за тем, как застежки поддавались умелым пальцам, а после плащ оказался сброшен с широких плеч. Под ним были идеально белая рубашка с дорогим шейным платком, завязанным довольно плотно. Из чего бы они ни были сделаны, ткань явно была отличной. Выглядела слишком прочной для шелка и слишком мягкой для хлопка или льна. Объемные рукава заканчивались плотными манжетами на серебряных пуговицах. Красиво и практично. 

Линии его рубашки показывали могучую фигуру под ней. Было в нем что-то незавершенное, что-то в разлете плеч. Словно он ещё не закончил расти, словно он мог стать ещё статнее. Учитывая все знания Геральта о вампирах, он не мог не задаваться вопросом о возрасте Алукарда. Он мог быть гораздо старше Геральта. Что делало легкую застенчивость ещё более интригующей. Это был мужчина, положивший жизнь ради борьбы. Каким же удовольствием будет повести его путем плотских наслаждений. В конце концов, никто не может вечно воевать.

Геральт наблюдал, как Алукард снимает многочисленные ремни, удерживающие ножны на его бедре, и кладет их поверх плаща. Как только ножны полностью открылись взору, ведьмак смог рассмотреть руны, идущие от одного конца к другом, источая силу. 

– Это очень длинный меч, – прокомментировал Геральт. 

Алукард посмотрел на него, несколько прядей его непослушных волос упали на глаза. Это заставило его выглядеть намного моложе, чем он, вероятно, был. Геральт ощущал потребность думать о вампире, как о ком-то младше него, как бы по-идиотски это ни было. 

– Он называется Криссаэгрим, – сказал Алукард и коснулся своими несправедливо длинными пальцами, прикосновение было призрачно мягким. – Он носит в себе силу Убийцы Вампиров и не только уничтожает, но и вечность наказывает те создания, которых касается. Также он содержит силу льда и огня. 

Окей, теперь Геральт захотел себе один такой. 

– Возможно, у тебя есть где-нибудь запасной? 

Алукард улыбнулся ему, это было быстрое движение губ, вскоре вновь сменившееся серьезностью. 

– Он уникален. Я создал его сам из остатков трех других мечей. 

Геральт не мог никак на это повлиять, он просто наслаждался внешностью наполовину раздетого Алукарда, чьи волосы спадали на плечи. Геральт хотел увидеть эти волосы, натянутым вокруг его крепкой хватки, хотел потянуть за пряди, чтобы открыть горло. Ягодицы Алукарда были тесно обтянуты темной кожей его штанов. Высокие сапоги заканчивались прямо у бедер. Очень неплохих бедер. 

Геральт замер, когда Алукард, наконец, подошел к нему. Ловкими, осторожными пальцами Алукард расправился с большим количеством ремешков и завязок, соединявших доспехи Геральта. Его голова слегка склонилась, и Геральт смог прильнуть к прикосновениям и вдохнуть запах мороза и крови, и силы. Было также эхо чего-то ещё. Он хотел бы сказать, что это возбуждение, но запах был слишком слабым, а Алукард слишком незнакомым, чтобы быть уверенным наверняка. 

– Спасибо, – выдохнул ведьмак в волосы Алукарда, прямо рядом с его ухом. Они были близко, интимно близко, и Геральт почувствовал, как руки на его одежде вздрогнули. Всего на секунду. Он подавил ухмылку. 

Когда с доспехами было покончено, Геральт повернул голову, а Алукард поднял взгляд, и в итоге они оказались на расстоянии вдоха друг от друга. Очаровательный легкий румянец вернулся на щеки вампира, и Геральт сгорал от желания оскалиться и зарычать. Возможно, позже. 

– Поможешь мне с рубахой? – спросил Геральт. Он не пытался играть невинность. Алукард бы на это не купился. Вместо этого он смотрел на вампира с вызовом и позволил небольшой части голода отразиться во взгляде: легкая улыбка и едва заметный блеск зубов. Достаточно, чтобы показать намерение, но недостаточно, чтобы оскорбить. Как бы это ни разочаровало, но Геральт не собирался добиваться чего-либо, если Алукард будет действительно не заинтересован. Такие игры никогда ему не нравились. Учитывая его репутацию и манеры, ему и не приходилось в такое играть. 

Взгляд Алукарда упал на его губы. Несколько разных эмоций быстро сменились на его лице и вскоре превратились в почти привычную уже нейтральность. Вместо вербального ответа он аккуратно расшнуровал верхнюю часть рубахи Геральта и снял её через голову. 

А после просто уставился на него. 

Грудь Геральта была картой из шрамов, и это не считая свежей раны. Следы когтей, порезы, ожоги, укусы украшали его тело. Доказательство долго и полной риска жизни. Геральт позволил Алукарда смотреть так долго, как тому хотелось.

Секунду всё шло к тому, чтобы Алукард дотронулся до него, но движение оборвалось, едва начавшись. Жаль. 

Время попытать удачу. 

– А мои штаны и обувь? 

Растерянный взгляд, полученный в ответ на эти слова, длился всего мгновение, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Геральт знал – пришла пора небольшого шоу. Он потянулся вниз и расстегнул штаны, одну пуговицу за другой. Как только ширинка оказалась раскрыта ткань разошлась в стороны, открывая взгляду гладкую кожу и основание его наполовину вставшего члена. Геральт провел рукой от верха ширинки до бока, якоба собираясь отдирать пропитанную кровью ткань от бедра. На самом деле, он просто демонстрировал фантастическую линию его ягодиц Алукарду. Он потянул штани вниз, открывая верхнюю часть бедра и задницу, а заодно ещё немного показывая член. 

Алукард замер, наблюдая за картиной из ткани и крови на его алебастровой коже. Очаровательный румянец стал ярче. Но потом болезненная нейтральность вернулась, и всё вернулось в деловое русло. 

– Конечно, – он смотрел строго в сторону, особенно избегая всё, что могло быть веселым. Сначала он расшнуровал высокие, кожаные сапоги, любимые Геральтом. Как только они оказались сняты, вампир стянул штаны до пола и помог снять их окончательно, переступая каждой ногой. 

Те места, где слегка прохладные пальцы коснулись обнаженной кожи ноги, слегка покалывало даже после того, как прикосновение закончилось. Видеть Алукарда на коленях перед ним, никак не помогало Геральту, учитывая, куда вампир смотрел. 

Прежде чем Алукард смог встать, Геральт спросил: 

– Присоединишься ко мне? – и после длинной паузы: – В ванной? 

Алукард быстро встал и повернулся к нему спиной, делая несколько шагов в сторону. 

«Ах, – подумал Геральт разочарованно. – Наверное, не лучшая моя идея». 

Он схватил несколько случайных флаконов и чистое ручное полотенце, а после прошел к бассейну. С края не вели никакие ступеньки, и вода была достаточно наполнена минералами, чтобы не было видно дна. Поставив все принесенные припасы на бортик, Геральт и сам присел на него, чтобы можно было опустить ноги в воду. 

Наступило абсолютное блаженство. Геральт не помнил, когда вообще в последний раз купался в настолько горячей ванной. К тому же такой огромной. Невероятно. 

Прежде чем он смог принять какое-либо решение, однако, послышались два глухих стука, всплеск, и после этого Алукард двинулся к нему вброд через мутную воду. И, о, что за прекрасное это было зрелище. Вода доходила вампира до груди, его восхитительной, обнаженной груди, с которой стекали игривые капельки. Как и Геральт, он казался полностью безволосым, начиная с шеи. В случае ведьмака дело было в мутациях, но теперь ему было интересно, генетика ли виновата в таком теле у Алукарда или вампиризм.

Один единственный, большой и явно убийственный шрам рассекал его грудь, но остальная кожа оставалась нетронутой. Его длинные волосы струились вниз. Пар немного их выпрямил, но стоило концам опуститься в воду, как они расплывались подобно волшебному облаку. 

Как бы Геральту ни хотелось разглядеть каждый участок открывшейся кожи Алукарда, именно шрам привлек его внимание. Он шел прямо от левой тазовой кости и почти до правого плеча, глубокий и широкий. Процесс шрамирования казался странным, словно кожа срослась слишком быстро. Но шрам также был бледным и, очевидно, очень старым. Геральт раздумывал, какая атака могла его оставить. Такой урон явно должен был привести к смерти. 

– Как ты выжил после такого? – Геральт указал на его шрам. Он ожидал услышать, что причина в магии. Это был объяснило, почему шрам выглядел так странно. 

Алукард замер, подняв руку и коснувшись пальцами рубца на уровне сердца. Он выглядел грустным. 

– Я и не выжил, – ответил он просто. – Мой отец ранил меня, до того как узнал о том, кто я, и после использовал свою кровь, чтобы обратить меня и попытаться заодно обратить сделанное вспять, – Алукард издал полусмешок. – С какой-то стороны он тогда второй раз стал мне отцом. 

Обращенный вампир? Это было неожиданно. Геральт ожидал, что Алукард будет высшим рожденным вампиром, тем, кто изначально им являлся. А не был обращен из человека. Каждый обращенный вампир, которого встречал Геральт, не имел подобного контроля и уравновешенности, а также и близко не был настолько силен. Алукард сказал, что его обратил отец. Геральт сразу же задумался о том, являлся ли тот вампиром, когда зачинал сына. Он не думал, что такое вообще возможно. Выходило, что большинство его предположений оказались неверными, и это одновременно восхищало ведьмака и ужасало. _Где_ он вообще оказался? 

– Мне жаль, – тихо сказал Геральт, но Алукард лишь усмехнулся. 

– Это уже старая история, мы с ней примирились, – Алукард взглянул на Геральта, сидевшего на бортике, но остался вне досягаемости. – Вон там есть ступени вдоль стенок. Можешь там спрыгнуть. 

Проблеск веселья мелькнул на лице Геральта. Он должен признать, что немного завис. Рану, наверняка, будет печь в холодной воде, особенно, когда ведьмак начнет её чистить. У него, конечно, была невысокая чувствительность к боли и повышенная выносливость и силы, но даже у этого находились пределы. 

«Лучше покончить со всем поскорее». 

Максимально медленно Геральт опустился в воду. Он скривил лицо, стоило торсу опуститься в теплый бассейн. А после на его теле оказались теплые, влажные руки, использующие свою силу, чтобы мягко погрузить гостя в воду. Геральт выпустил дыхание со свистом, стоило минеральной воде пропитать раненную плоть. Когда ему удалось встать на ноги, он посмотрел на бледные руки на его плече и груди, а после поднял взгляд на лицо Алукарда. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Геральт, его голос был тихим и хриплым. Ведьмак подарил Алукарду широкую улыбку, отчего румянец на щеках вампира усилился, опустившись даже на его грудь. Возможно, дело было в горячей воде, а возможно и нет.

Геральт вовсе не удивился, когда Алукард быстро убрал руки и отступил на шаг. Немного разочаровался, возможно, ночь была ещё молода, и у них уже наблюдался большой прогресс. Иной раз соблазнение было столько же приятным этапом, что и сам секс. Геральт собирался медленно раздразнить Алукарда. 

Он схватил полотенце с бортика и замочил его, а после уверенными, медленными движениями принялся мыться. Пусть его взгляд и был сосредоточен на мытье, он продолжал наблюдать за Алукардом периферийным зрением. Вампир оперся спиной о стенку бассейна и опустился на подводную ступеньку, склонив голову, пока его глаза отслеживало каждое движение ткани по телу ведьмака. Ступенька явно была расположена не слишком низко, так как даже сейчас вода достигала лишь линии плечи Алукарда. 

План начал созревать в уме Геральта, и он подавил улыбку. 

Он продолжил мыться, медленно, но уверенно смывая с себя всю грязь. Закончив с лицом, руками и большей частью груди, он переместился к ступени и сел. Раненая сторона оказалась перед глазами Алукарда, и это было вовсе не обычное совпадение. 

Горячая вода уже начала творить свою магию, расслабляя уставшие мышцы и убирая все проблемы дня на второй план. Геральт позволил векам отяжелеть и отбросил голову на камень позади со счастливым стоном, открывая бледную шею. «Не очень тонко, – подумал он про себя, – но иногда тонкости переоценивают». 

Одно лишь знание того, что Алукард, во всей своей идеальной красоте, сидел рядом с ним обнаженным, было достаточным для усиления жара в паху. Алукард был заинтересован в этом, иначе не ступил бы в бассейн, но сдерживался.

Пришло время посмотреть, сможет ли Геральт искусить его. 

С мокрой тканью в руке Геральт схватил побольше мыла и вспенил своё орудие труда. С по большей части закрытыми глазами, он провел тканью по груди, а после потянулся вниз, следуя по центру пресса к вставшему члену. Учитывая мутность воды, Алукард вряд ли сможет что-либо разглядеть, но он будет предполагать. Геральт почти разулыбался, но удержал расслабленное выражение на лице, сфокусированность на задаче. 

Обернув член тканью, он провел рукой вверх-вниз. Боже, что это была за пытка: грубо и мягко одновременно, и о, так хорошо. Геральт видел краем глаза, что теперь Алукард просто уставился на него. Хорошо. Представление ещё даже близко не закончено. 

Он не хотел слишком сильно себя возбуждать. В конце концов, Алукард ещё не на сто процентов был с ним в одной лодке. Так что после нескольких движений Геральт опустил ткань ниже, аккуратно проходясь по вокруг и под яичками. Он позволил ресницам дрогнуть и укусил нижнюю губу. Легкий вздох в стороне был музыкой для его ушей. 

Закончив тщательно мыть переднюю часть тела, он добавил мыла на мокрую ткань, а после повернулся, игнорируя прострелившую рану боль, и потянулся помыть задницу. Обычно Геральт предпочитал быть сверху, но не был так уж против побыть в другой роли, если ситуация призывала. И чувствовать на себя горящий взгляд Алукарда, пока он раскрывал себя пальцами, определенно стоило того. Поначалу он не старался погрузиться глубоко: пусть ткань и была мягкой, но на особенно чувствительных участках она таковой не казалась. Каждое нажатие и толчок создавали желание покрутить бедрами и потереться обо что-нибудь, обо что угодно. Ещё не пришло время для этого однако, и Геральт держал себя под контролем. Он должен был просто подразнить Алукарда, а не доводить себя до оргазма.

Он позволил себе несколько тихих стонов, а после погрузил пальцы максимально глубоко, да так и остался ненадолго. От растяжения мышцы немного горели, но не дольше секунды, а после Геральт смог расслабиться. Стоило ему вытащить пальцы, как он оставил использованную ткань лежать на ступеньке, а сам схватил другую. 

Геральт пока не решался посмотреть Алукарду в глаза. Это могло отпугнуть вампира насовсем. Нет, сначала ему нужно было привлечь Алукарда ближе, и у него даже появилась идея, как это сделать. 

Он намылил свежую ткань, поднял руку и начал осторожно промывать рану. Боль немного снизила уровень возбуждения, но не так сильно, как могла бы. Боль просто не влияла на него так, как на обычных людей. Он всё ещё чувствовал её то там, тот тут, но требовалось до смешного много усилий, чтобы заставить его страдать. 

Но это не значило, что он не мог отыграть немного страданий. 

Небольшая морщинка появилась между светлыми бровями, и Геральт сильнее закусил губу. Каждый раз, проходясь по ране тканью, он выпускал резкий выдох. А стоило ему добраться до края раны и прикоснуться к нему, как он тихо застонал и замер, словно бы неожиданно его прострелило острой болью. 

В этот момент Алукард сдвинулся, движение казалось неожиданным после такого долго бездействия. Его волосы пропитались паром и прилипли к лицу и шее маленькими щупальцами, завиваясь то там, то тут. Его губы выглядели мягче, теплее, и цвет его лица стал более живым. Вампир поднял руку, но замер – снова одно из его оборванных движений. 

– Кажется, тебе больно, – он облизнулся. – Позволь мне помочь. 

Геральт не стал ухмыляться, удерживая лицевые мышцы под контролем, и сдвинулся ближе к Алукарду. 

– На самом деле, это было бы прекрасно. Ненавижу тянуть края раны, пока я в повернутом положении, – он передал Алукарду ткань и благодарно улыбнулся. 

Он видел, как вампир пытался найти положение, которое не казалось бы слишком интимным, но таковых просто не было. В конечном этому, он приблизился к Геральту и повернулся на ступени так, что остаться на ней одной ногой. 

– Могу я положить руку на твое плечо? – спросил Геральт. – Так тебе будет удобнее добираться до раны, она в довольно неудобном месте, – он терпеливо ждал разрешения, не было никакого смысла торопить события сейчас. Спустя мгновение Алукард кивнул, и Геральт скользнул ладонью по руке вампира. Он позволил себе кончиками пальцев пройтись по очаровательной шее и бездумно потер бледную кожу большим пальцем. Напоминая, вероятно, о том, что вампиры любят делать с шеями. Геральт не был и против этого, и когда он почувствовал дрожь, прошившую Алукарда, он знал, что не один такой. 

Когда Алукард коснулся влажной тканью плеча Геральта, его руки были бесконечно нежными. Он пытался избегать рискованных мест поначалу, сосредоточившись на руке ведьмака, обнимавшей его. Влажная ткань скользила по бицепсу и спускалась к локтю. Это медленное и мягкое внимание к уставшему телу ощущалось неожиданно приятно. Постепенно у Алукарда не осталось «безопасных» зон, и он облизнул губы, наконец, решившись скользнуть тканью по шее Геральта, а после по его спине между лопатками прямо к пояснице, где вампир широко расставил пальцы, давя на чужую кожу. У ведьмака пошли мурашки от таких медленных прикосновений. Он повернул голову, чтобы быть почти щекой к щеке с Алукардом. 

– Ты очень осторожен со мной, – пробормотал Геральт. 

– У тебя много шрамов, – ответил Алукард, скосив на него взгляд, а после снова отведя его. Зрачки в плавленом золоте определенно расширились. 

– Кто-то когда-то сказал мне, что шрамы – это выученные уроки, – ленивая ухмылка появилась на лице Геральта. – Так что судя по мне, я выучил их немало. 

– Я нахожу их… – Алукард замолчал, сглатывая и явно обдумывая дальнейшие слова. – Мне они кажутся доказательством силы, – наконец, решился вампир. 

_Как интересно._ Геральт с любопытством посмотрел на вампира, а после на себя. Он был силен, это правда. Десятки лет сражений тяжело сказались на нем, ведьмак он или нет. Но если Алукарду интересно… 

– Хочешь услышать о них? – спросил Геральт. 

– Да, – ответ был быстрым, даже немного чересчур, учитывая, как после этих слов Алукард распахнул глаза, сразу же начав отступать. – Впрочем, я не уверен, что у нас есть на это время, – его рука, обернутая мыльной тканью, обвела три параллельные следа от когтей на спине Геральта. Ведьмак не был уверен, что Алукард четко осознает, что делает. 

Это правда, их время было ограничено, а на коже Геральта сохранилось много историй. Достаточно для нескольких ночей безостановочных разговоров. 

– Покажи мне те, которые тебе больше всего интересны, и я расскажу, как их получил, – он посмотрел вниз на воду и быстро додумал. – У меня их много, но большая часть скрыта под водой. 

Ткань переместилась на его бок, мягко обводя края раны, а после вернулась на плечо, вниз на грудь и остановилась на круглом шраме, украшавшей левую грудную мышцу. 

– Вот этот, – голос Алукарда был очень тихим, но при этом чуть более грубым, чем раньше. – У него странная форма. 

– Это укус бруксы. Их зубы меняются, когда они оборачиваются. Она поймала меня врасплох и неплохо покусала, пока я доставал ведьмачий меч. Грязная рана, впрочем, мне вообще повезло уйти живым. Помимо этого получил четыре сотни серебряных за её голову и удовольствие от знания, что храм, где она охотилась, стал вновь безопасным, – это была быстрая битва, и в то время у Геральта не нашлось достойных доспехов. После этого он поклялся, что приобретет хорошую кольчугу, и ни разу не пожалел о потраченных деньгах. 

Пока он говорил, Алукарда, видимо, расслабился и легче воспринимал их близость. Геральт мог почувствовать чужую коленку, упиравшуюся ему в бедро там, где Алукард опирался на ступень. Плечо под рукой ведьмака тоже перестало быть похожим на камень. 

– А этот? – ткань скользнула ниже и прижалась к длинной царапине, начинавшейся внизу его живота и заканчивавшейся под тазовой костью. 

– Виверна. У неё был шипастый хвост, к тому же этот вид ещё и живет стаями. Я только обезглавил королеву, когда вторая появилась из-за спины, обвила меня хвостом и загребла. А потом пришли ещё три, – Геральт покачал головой от воспоминаний. Эта битва была довольно рискованной, и только эликсиры помогали удержать внутренности _внутри_ его тела. – Всё это вышло случайно. Мне не повезло наткнуться на гнездо во время сбора трав. Я все же получил награду в соседнем городке, но я бы не искал подобной заварушки, будь у меня выбор.

Алукард отбросил ткань и подтянул к себе один из плавающих лотков, наполненный маслами и мылом, и маленькими стеклянным сосудами с разноцветными жидкостями. Он взял зеленую бутыль и открыл пробку. Запах, вырвавшийся из сосуда, был резким, заставляя Геральта почувствовать щекотку в носу, но при этом на удивление приятным. Он пах свежестью и чистотой, очень живо. Геральт пронаблюдал за тем, как Алукард выливает содержимое бутылочки на чистую ткань, окрашивая ту в зеленый и вспенивая. 

– Это облегчит боль, – тихо сказал вампир и прижал ткань к боку Геральта. Ведьмак зашипел, потому что рану защипало, но почти сразу боль прошла. 

– Что насчет этого? – спросил Алукард: он всё ещё прижимал ткань к ране, но другую руку опустил под воду и коснулся бедра Геральта. Его прохладные пальцы застыли на двух параллельных следах. 

Место соприкосновения жгло, отчего член Геральта снова начал наполняться силой. Значит, Алукард всё-таки разглядывал его, пока раздевал. 

– Псы Дикой охоты. Их лидер выслеживает меня время от времени, и мы не раз сражались. Опасные создания, – с обеими руками Алукарда на его теле, было до смешного тяжело сосредоточиться. Он немного прильнул к вампиру и тихо выдохнул. 

– Нам стоит вымыть твои волосы тоже, – предложил Алукард, и его голос точно упал на несколько тонов. – Тебе надо повернуться окончательно и облокотиться на меня. 

Рука Алукарда всё ещё была на его бедре, большой палец выводил крошечные, бездумные круги на коже. 

Каждое маленькое прикосновение заставляло член Геральта дергаться в предвкушении. Он отбросил голову назад и прошептал Алукарду в волосы: 

– Да, пожалуйста, – аккуратно, чтобы не отстранить от себя чужие руки, ведьмак развернулся и после расслабился в объятьях Алукарда. Теперь они были достаточно близко, чтобы можно было почувствовать заинтересованность вампиры. Если Геральт не ошибался, то примерно наполовину твердый член упирался в его задницу, и он сдвинулся немного, чтобы сильнее прочувствовать контакт. Дрожь чистого восторга прошла вниз по спине. 

Алукард немного напрягся, но Геральт перестал двигаться, и напряжение ушло. Он все ещё не убирал руки, пусть и не сдвигал их в более интимном направлении. 

– Спасибо, – тихо проговорил Геральт и подарил Алукарду мягкую улыбку. Пришло время для небольшого подтверждения. И возможно, небольшого толчка в нужную сторону тоже. Ведьмак схватил небольшую бутылку шампуня с края бассейна. Вместо того, чтобы просто отдать её Алукарду, Геральт отвел одну его руку вверх и наполнил ладонь сладко пахнущим мылом. – Если положишь руку на кожу моей голову и потрешь верхушку, то почувствуешь, как шрам над моим глазом уходит прямо под волосы. 

Алукард последовал указаниям, его руки поднялись из воды и скользнули в уже мокрые волосы Геральта. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы отыскать шрам, и он обвел его кончиками пальцев, вперед и назад, вперед и назад, пока Геральт не застонал от ощущений. Он почувствовал реакцию Алукарда на этот звук, почувствовал легкую дрожь и более твердое давление пальцев. 

– Ощущение прекрасные. Так хорошо, – голос Геральта выходил тихим и хриплым. Он старался оставаться неподвижным, не хотел напугать Алукарда своим энтузиазмом: тот всё ешё был весьма застенчивым, а Геральт хотел подарить ему хорошие воспоминания. 

Алукард, видимо, принял в тот момент решение, придвигаясь чуть ближе, чтобы Геральт мог прижаться спиной к его груди, кожа к коже, и взял в шампунь. Ощущения от льющейся на голову прохлады было приятным и бодрящим, к витавшим в воздухе ароматам добавился запах трав. 

Алукард уверенно нажал на кожу чужой голову и начал массажировать её обеими руками, посылая армию мурашек вниз по плечам Геральта. Это было прекрасно: уверенные, твердые прикосновения пробуждали нервные окончания там, где об их существовании давно забыли. Пена становилась всё гуще, сползая влажно по лицу, но Геральт мог лишь закрыть глаза и застонать громко от удовольствия. 

Боги, это было так приятно, то как длинные пальцы Алукарда проходили через волосы по горячей, чувствительной коже головы, то как ускорилось чужое дыхание за спиной. 

В конце концов, ему пришлось отстраниться, перенасыщенному удовольствием, от которого случайная дрожь прошивала то тут, то там. Геральт нырнул под воду, и руки Алукарда последовали за ним, чтобы помочь избавиться от остатков шампуня, не позволяя ему попасть в глаза. Учитывая, что боль от раны полностью прошла, а рука Алукарда удерживала ведьмака над водой, тот позволил себя абсолютно расслабиться. Он почти урчал от переполнявших его ощущений, и забота в прикосновениях вампира поднимала в нем волны тепла. Люди редко обходились с ним бережно, особенно, после того, как узнавали о его мутациях. 

– Готово, – голос Алукарда был лишь шепотом дыхания над ухом, и Геральт медленно распрямился, поворачиваясь в воде, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с вампиром. 

Он сохранял короткую, интимную дистанцию между ними и продолжал касаться плеча Алукарда, а после обернул ладонь вокруг длинной шеи. Так ему удалось запустить пальцы в основание белой гривы. 

– Могу я ответить услугой за услугу? 

Он мог видеть, как темный зрачок поглотил золотую радужку. 

– Да, – Алукарда сказал это так тихо, что даже шепотом было не назвать. Он взглянул на мгновение на губы Геральта, после скользнул взглядом ниже и в сторону, пока вновь не вернулся к кошачьим глазам. Его ресницы были такими же снежно-белыми, как и волосы, очень длинными и немного закрученными на концах. Они отбрасывали тень на щеки, слеплялись в стрелочки от влаги, и Геральт подумал о том, что хотел бы их лизнуть. 

Используя возможность, ведьмак осторожно теснил Алукарда, пока тот не уперся спиной в стенку бассейна. Тогда он притерся ближе, седлая чужие бедра. Всё это время он удерживал зрительный контакт и продолжал держать их на расстояние вздоха друг от друга. Было ужасно тяжело не сдаться, не сократить последние дюймы, разделяющие их, и не потереться об это восхитительное тело. Но сейчас было не время. 

– Давай намылим тебе волосы, – тихо проговорил Геральт и выдавил немного мыльной массы себе на руки. Закончив с этим, он сжал пальцы на плечах Алукарда, массажируя их. Это длилось всего мгновение, после чего он прошелся ладонями вверх по шее вампира, по челюсти, по нижней части черепа, наблюдая за тем, как глаза вампира сами собой закрылись. Прекрасные белые волосы оказались такими же мягкими и гладкими по ощущениям, как они казались и просто со стороны. Геральту понравилось пробегаться по ним пальцами.

Свежий аромат цветов смешался с естественным запахом Алукарда. Из-за этого Геральт начал ухмыляться, обнажив зубы. Ему хотелось укусить эту идеальную кожу, увидеть, как образуются очаровательные, маленькие, красные следы, хотя, возможно, они заживут слишком быстро, что тоже было вероятно. Его член уже снова был твердым, требовательная пульсация проходила через тело с каждым ударом сердца. Они были достаточно близки, чтобы Геральт мог удостовериться – Алукард тоже был твердым. Геральту хотелось усесться на него полностью, потереться, но он знал, что если слишком сократит план соблазнения, то спугнет Алукарда, и тот убежит. Лучше продвигаться медленно. 

Пока он продолжал гладить и почесывать беловолосую голову одной рукой, второй он осторожно отследил край уха. К его удивлению, оно имело слегка заостренный конец, изысканный и идеальный, как и всё в вампире. Судя по легкой дрожи, прошедшей по телу Алукарда, ухо было к тому же ещё и чувствительным. 

Золотые волчьи глаза раскрылись, и Алукард издал тихий звук, похожий на выдох, но подразумевающий стон. Вампир двинул руками под водой и положил их на бедра Геральта. Прикосновение было осторожным, неуверенным в том, что его правильно воспримут, и при этом самым рискованным из всего, что Алукард предпринимал за вечер. Геральт улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тепло от победы расползалось в груди. 

Ведьмак хмыкнул в знак удовлетворения и опустил голову, касаясь носом челюсти вампира. Она была такой мягкой и гладкой, что Геральт засомневался, приходилось ли Алукарду когда-нибудь бриться. Ему хотелось вылизать путь наверх, но слова _медленно_ и _осторожно_ красным горели в голове. Поэтому он продолжил движение носом и дошел до другого идеального уха, позволяя влажному дыханию осесть на чувствительной коже. Тело Алукарда вздрогнуло под ним, выгнулось на встречу ощущениям, его рука соскользнула с бедра ведьмака и вцепилась ему в спину, подтягивая ближе. 

С таким поощрением Геральт позволил себе лизнуть участок кожи под кончиком уха. К этому моменту их тела были тесно прижаты, их члены идеально терлись друг о друга, горячие и скользкие от мыльной воды. Так что вскоре подергивания и дрожь Алукарда превратились в медленные, грязные скольжение бедер. 

– Вот так, – прошептал Геральт. – Покажи мне, что тебе нравится. Позволь мне увидеть, как сильно ты этого хочешь. 

Краем сознания Геральт зафиксировал новые звуки в купальне, смутно знакомое шуршание, но он был слишком сосредоточен на том, что делает, чтобы обращать внимание на подобное. Возможно, это крыса или мышь. Их вряд ли можно было полностью избежать в таком огромном месте. 

– Ты невероятно хорош в соблазнении, – Алукард не звучал несчастно, его голос был тихим и прерывистым из-за дыхания, а губы двигались почти касаясь губ Геральта. 

– Я люблю доводить до идеала все свои техники, – ответил самодовольно полный желания ведьмак. Он любил, когда его трогают, любил ласкать любовников в ответ, даря им удовольствие. Алукард был уникально красивым, и Геральт был уверен, что их ждет много веселья впереди. 

– Кажется, у меня есть свой тип, – пробормотал Алукард и, наконец, сдался происходящему, руками подтягивая Геральта ближе, лаская скользкую кожу и посылая дрожь удовольствие вниз живота. 

– Надеюсь, я не подведу, – сказал Геральт с усмешкой и притянул вампира для поцелуя. Сначала он исследовал серые губы и язык, облизывая и кусая их греховно полные изгибы. Он потрогал острый кончик клыка Алукарда, чтобы отметить точное место, на котором он сосредоточиться позже. Рискованный шаг, но Геральт любил опасность. 

Алукард отстранился, его глаза были слишком ясные для того, чем они занимались. 

– Я не пью человеческую кровь. 

Геральт погладил его по щеке и мягко улыбнулся: 

– Я приму всё, что ты захочешь, и не буду соблазнять тебя на такое снова. 

– Я поклялся быть якорем для своего Отца, – его глаза смягчились, взгляд снова опустился на грудь Геральта. – Я не охочусь на тех, кто слабее меня, – они снова встретились глазами. – Никогда. 

Геральт развеселено хмыкнул на такое заявление, учитывая, что Алукард, видимо, думал о нем, как о более слабом, из-за его сущности. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что вампир говорил в общих чертах, но это всё равно заставило ведьмака усмехнуться немного и изогнуть бровь: 

– Обычно я не являюсь добычей, – Геральт провел пальцами по аккуратному заостренному уху и опустился к челюсти. – Но я не против небольшой дружеской погони время от времени. 

– Любишь опасность, не так ли? 

Геральт кивнул: 

– Ага. Но скорее дело в том, что опасность не приносит мне страха, а риск обычно приносит свои награды. Вся жизнь – одна сплошная опасность, и сладость состоит в том, чтобы награда была стоящей, – Геральт снова начал массажировать кожу голову Алукарда, расслабляя его. – Я… у меня есть небольшой пунктик на сильных партнеров. А ты выглядишь очень сильным, – эти последние слова завершились небольшим натягиванием волос вампира. Геральт надеялся, что сейчас прочитал вампира правильно, и его энтузиазм будет приветствоваться. 

Глаза Алукарда закрылись, а рот наоборот приоткрылся, и Геральт не смог не усмехнуться. Да, он определенно на правильном пути. Удобнее взявшись за белые волосы, Геральт потянул их снова, заставляя Алукарда отклонить голову назад. Тихий стон сорвался с бледных губ, и ведьмак почувствовал, как жар свернулся у него в паху, а член дернулся. Боже, Алукард был таким хорошеньким. 

– Красивый, – пробормотал Геральт. – И добрый. Такой заботливый, – он снова потянул за белые волосы, чтобы Алукард подставил свою шею под прикосновения его губ. – Так красиво отдаешься, – теперь он смог отдаться желаниям и провести длинную влажную линию языком по всей шее вампира. 

Геральт использовал руку, чтобы упереться в край бассейна, нейтрализуя скользящие ощущения от влажной кожи и удерживая их вместе более надежно. С такой страховкой он медленно опустился на каменный пресс Алукарда. Геральт прижался губами к четко очерченной челюсти и провел влажную дорожку до самых губ, раскрывая те в новом поцелуе. 

Было хорошо, очень хорошо. Скользкая, мокрая кожа, твердое тело, медленно начинающее двигаться под ним, его рука, всё ещё удерживающая белые пряди… Он поцеловал вампира глубже, грязнее. Его член был настолько твердым, что головка подпрыгивала, касаясь твердых мускулов. Геральт мог почувствовать и член Алукарда, скользящий по задней части его бедер и по ягодицам.

Неожиданная боль, прошившая бицепс, заставила его вскрикнуть. Он отстранился от поцелуя и _ах!_

– Твою ж..! – Геральт встряхнул рукой. Он уловил взглядом маленькую черную крысу, шмыгнувшую за пределы его досягаемости и уставившуюся на него красными глазами. 

Точно. Демонический замок. Демонические крысы. Это имело смысл. Геральт задумался, стоило ли тратить энергию на Игни, чтобы отпугнуть животное. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Алукард, устраиваясь в воде удобнее. 

– Меня укусила крыса, представь себе. 

Он не ожидал, что Алукард весь напряжется, а его мышцы словно сведет судорогой. Вампир отстранился от Геральта, странно деревянный, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на крысу, которая продолжала просто сидеть там. И смотреть на него с пренебрежением. 

– У нас здесь нет крыс, – медленно проговорил Алукард, уставившись на вредителя. 

Геральт вопросительно изогнул брови, ожидая, что же будет дальше. Явно же что-то здесь было не так. 

– Это крыса, – произнес Геральт спустя долгое мгновение, в которое Алукард просто разглядывал животное. – Ты смотришь на неё прямо сейчас, – добавил ведьмак. 

– Это не крыса, – выдохнул Алукард, но взгляда так и не отвел. 

– Хорошо, – Геральт сощурился, – тогда что же это? 

Алукард сглотнул. 

– Думаю, нас только что призвали. 

Что бы здесь ни происходило, это точно расстроило Алукарда. Язык его тела говорил о закрытости, напряженности. Всё, что им удалось построить, было потеряно. И Геральт мог сказать даже больше, Алукард выглядел взволнованным.

Геральт сложил два и два. 

Замок был живым, так что вероятно наблюдал за ними. Это также был дом отца Алукарда, мужчины, который был достаточно могущественным вампиром, чтобы оставить на груди сына такой шрам и превратить его в себе подобного после.

Дерьмо, неужели ему придется иметь дело с разгневанным родителем? Было ли это худшим вариантом развития сценария с родителями любовников во все времена? Это будет не первый раз, когда развлечения Геральта прерываются злыми отцами, но ещё никогда этот злой отец не был ультра могущественным созданием ночи. 

– Могу я взять с собой мечи? 

Это заставило Алукарда слегка улыбнуться. 

– Ещё бы. 

Геральт хмыкнул, а после кивнул и быстро погрузился в воду, чтобы смыть остатки пены. Осторожно, с раненым боком, он вытянул себя из бассейна на бортик. 

Геральт нацепил дразнящую улыбку и предложил Алукарду руку помощи, даже не пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что его член всё ещё был наполовину твердым. В конце концов, это всё с ним сделал сам Алукард, так что придется ему смириться с ведьмаком во всей его красе. К тому же Геральт хотел показать вампиру, что он всё ещё заинтересован, неважно, чего там хотел хозяин владений. В конце концов, последнее, что нужно было бунтующему ребенку, так это знать, что его поклонник испугался чрезмерно заботливых родителей. 

Волна восторга прошла по его спине, когда взгляд Алукарда медленно обвел его тело, явно наслаждаясь открывшимся видом, а после замер на середине. Бледные щеки покрылись румянцем, и вампир отвернулся. Однако чуть позже он всё-таки подал руку и позволил вытянуть себя из воды. 

Геральт не мог не заметить, что и Алукард не остался полностью незаинтересованным, его длинный член точно выглядел приподнятым. Как и ведьмак, вампир оказался лишен всех волос, кроме тех, что на голове. Геральт подумал о том, как ему хочется вылизать гладкую кожу вокруг основания члена и пронаблюдать за тем, как сам член полностью твердеет. 

– Все ещё хочешь помочь мне в перевязке? – с надеждой спросил Геральт. 

Алукард прошел к столу и поманил ведьмака ближе. Широкая ухмылка растянулась на лице Геральта, и он с удовольствием подчинился. Но стоило ему подойти достаточно близко, Алукард пальцем повернул его лицом к себе, глядя глаза в глаза. В золотых омутах прыгали чертята, так что Геральт не слишком волновался. 

– Веди себя прилично, или мы слишком задержимся и призыв будет уже более интенсивным. 

– Ах, ну взгляд же не считается? – Геральт распахнул глаза в фальшивой невинности. – В конце концов, это ты будешь меня трогать. 

– Ты неисправим, – в голосе вампира легко угадывалось легкое веселье. – Но это всё не смеха ради. Мой отец известен не за свою терпеливость. 

Геральту пришлось кивнуть на эти слова, но он всё ещё не мог не смотреть на поблескивающее от воды бледное тело. 

– Люди поговаривали, что я более настойчивый, чем стоило бы. 

– Я вижу. 

– Оставаться в силе важно для ведьмака, – Геральт заигрывающе подмигнул. 

– Будем надеяться, что укус крысы будет последним, что ты сегодня получишь, – пробормотал Алукард, опуская голову и позволяя волосам закрыть лицо. 

К сожалению, он был прав. На кону было нечто большее, чем просто приятная ночь, пусть это и было настоящим удовольствием наблюдать за расцветающим на лице Алукарда наслаждением и довольством. Казалось, что вампир к подобному не привык, и разве это не ужасно? Геральту хотелось бы пару часов помедитировать. Он всё ещё мог приготовить эликсиры, предполагаемые для битвы с вампиром, но у него попросту не было времени на это. Возможно, это также будет не очень благоразумно. Он шел на встречу с хозяином этих земель, и чтобы не произошло, нарываться на драку самому не стоило. 

Алукард дотянулся до разных склянок и открыл одну, чей запах напомнил то зеленое масло, которое вампир использовал на ране Геральта до этого. Ведьмак отследил глазами, как порция жидкости пропитала чистые бинты, и после Алукард повернулся к нему лицом. 

– Давай приведем тебя в приличный вид. 

– Удачи, – Геральт не сдержал смешка. – Люди, лучше нас обоих, пытались сделать это и провалились. 

– Мне очень тяжело в это поверить, – тихо ответил Алукард, прижимая бинт к ране и начиная раскатывать его через грудь. Запах трав щекотал нос, и Геральту пришлось дернуть им, чтобы не чихнуть.

– Волк есть волк. Ты можешь причесать его шерсть, помыть лапы, но зубы и когти от этого никуда не денутся, – Геральт позволил себе потеряться немного в мыслях. Целая жизнь сражений и крови и даже смерти промелькнула перед глазами. Он никогда не был хорош в придворных танцах. Реальная политика его лишь раздражала. Он был создан для борьбы, и это показывал весь его внешний вид. 

– В этом замке зубы и когти воспринимают лучше, чем лживую лесть, – Алукард действовал быстро, накладывая бинты слой за слоем на грудь Геральта и его бока. 

Геральт отринул темные мысли и слабо улыбнулся вампиру: 

– И всё-таки ты несешь их с грацией. Прекрасный и опасный, – он позволил взгляду вновь обвести тело Алукарда. – Мне повезло даже просто стоять так близко к тебе, не то что получать твои прикосновения. 

На этот раз румянец побил все рекорды, и Алукард отвернулся, как только заметил, что Геральт наблюдал за ним. 

– У тебя дар к комплиментам. Это может пригодиться, – осторожные слова вампира были пропитаны одновременно весельем и волнением. 

Геральт на них отреагировал немного жестко: 

– Выучил для самообороны. Чародейки – очень хитрые барышни, – он отбросил лишние мысли и вопросительно взглянул на Алукарда. – Как бы ты описал своего отца? 

– Он… – с голосом Алукарда произошло что-то странное. Была какая-то едва заметная заминка, а после слова выходили более хрипло. Почти с придыханием. Это изменение не заметил бы обычный человеческий слух, но Геральт уловил странности. – Он существо, полное страстей, желаний и неиссякаемой ярости. Он также слишком упрям, чтобы позволить этим чувствам руководить им. 

– Что тогда управляет им? – предупрежден, значит вооружен, в конце концов. 

Алукард не смотрел на Геральта, взгляд сконцентрирован на бинтах. 

– На самом деле, я без понятия, – вздохнул вампир. – Чистая злоба кажется вполне себе объяснением. Но он может быть невероятно заботливым тоже. Он был защитником человечества когда-то, на кого возложили задание уничтожить величайшее зло. 

«Что ж, это звучит многообещающе», – подумал тогда Геральт с сарказмом. И как бы ему ни хотелось сказать это вслух, он понимал, что у Алукарда с отцом сложные отношения. Лучше не лезть в осиное гнездо. Поэтому он спросил: 

– Был? 

– Как обычно и бывает, люди не были особо благодарны ему за жертвы, которые он принес. Он не смог нормально перенести предательство и использовал свои силы против тех самых людей, которых до этого спас. 

Это заставило Геральта хмыкнуть и нахмуриться: 

– Люди всегда такие, – сказал он с грустью. – Ведьмаки были созданы в качестве защитников, но нас чураются как прокаженных. Приветствуют только когда чудовища бродят поблизости, хорошо, если нам заплатят, а не закидают камнями после выполненной работы. Однако я не должен так много жаловаться. Эльфам и гномам достается сильнее. Старшие расы вымирают. 

Эта мысль по-настоящему ранила его. В мире было столько чудес, и Геральт никак не мог понять, почему люди так хотели вытеснить всё это. 

– Эльфы? Гномы? – медленно повторил Алукард. – Я никогда не слышал о подобных созданиях вне сказок для детей. 

Геральт резко поднял взгляд на собеседника. Прозвенел тревожный звоночек. Очень тревожный. Где находилось это проклятое место? 

– Старшие расы? Дети цветов и вина, топора и золота? 

Алукард покачал головой. 

Что ж. Это было не очень воодушевляюще. Возможно, они попали в мир, где пророчество Итлины уже исполнилось. Было ли вообще возможно такое путешествие? Вероятность казалась небольшой, но опять-таки, Геральт видел много странностей в жизни. 

– Тебе стоит спросить моего Отца, он путешествует в разные миры, когда думает, что я не вижу. 

Это заставило брови Геральта буквально взлететь до края волос. 

– Да-а? Впечатляет. 

Алукард усмехнулся, странно грациозный жест. 

– Он немного вырос в силе недавно. Я не думаю, что даже он сам знает свои нынешние пределы. 

– Тогда я рад, что у него есть ты, чтобы напоминать о по-настоящему важных вещах. Сила обычно отвлекает, – он провел пальцем по щеке Алукарда и улыбнулся. – Ты добрый и хороший. Думаю, ты оказываешь на него позитивное влияние. 

– Готово, – проговорил Алукард, отступая и отказываясь отвечать. 

Геральт кивнул и повернулся к своему снаряжению. Каждый кусочек лежал там же, где он всё оставил, только теперь всё было чистым и сияющим. Все разорванные и выдранные участки словно бы залечились сами собой, хотя это были обычные кожа и металл. Ведьмак моргнул и прошелся пальцами по серебряному клинку. Магические руны на лезвии пели ему, как и всегда. Ничего не пропало. 

Геральт скосил взволнованный взгляд на Алукарда. 

– Моё снаряжение… 

– Просто радуйся, что тебе его вернули обратно, – отрезал вампир, надевая рубашку. Влажные волосы оставляли темные пятна на дорогой ткани. Голос его был полон раздражения. 

Геральт не сдержался и коротко рассмеялся: 

– Возможно, хозяин здешних земель не хочет, чтобы я провел ещё хотя бы лишнюю минуту обнаженным, – он ухмыльнулся Алукарду и поиграл бровями. 

Он ожидал подобной реакции, но всё-таки удивился тому, насколько сильно покраснел Алукард: румянец появился на лице, медленно опустился на шею, и даже грудь немного порозовела. 

– Нам нужно… – вампир замолчал, прочистил горло и попытался снова. – Нам нужно спешить. 

Геральт начал втискиваться в свои кожаные штаны. Он не пытался _специально_ устраивать из этого представление, но знал, как это выглядело со стороны. И всё-таки ему не хотелось доставлять проблемы, поэтому остальные части снаряжения быстро вернулись на его тело. Вскоре Геральт был вооружен и полностью одет, всё ещё немного мокрый, но в целом готовый к встрече с хозяином замка.

Он мог почувствовать взгляд Алукарда, горящий взгляд, отслеживающий каждое его движение. Это было приятное ощущение. Геральт надеялся, что ему удастся провернуть всё желаемое позже этой ночью. 

Как только Геральт был полностью готов, он повернулся и увидел, что Алукард тоже закончил с одеждой. 

– Следуй за мной, – сказал Алукард, указывая на дверь. 

Геральт провел ладонью по мечам и ремешками, отмечая, что все кинжалы и эликсиры остались на месте, после чего уверенно кивнул: 

– Веди.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Алукард открыл дверь, Геральт замер, ошарашенный. Он постарался запомнить обстановку вокруг, запомнить каждый поворот и коридор, который они прошли, пока направлялись сюда от комнаты, где осталась Цири. И за дверьми точно должен был быть длинный коридор с полированными гематитовыми полами и старыми доспехами под изогнутыми арками. 

Однако сейчас Геральт уставился на огромный банкетный зал. Массивный деревянный стол с пышно обитыми стульями располагался по центру, и столешница едва ли не стонала под весом пиршества, достойного королей. Запах еды ударил его быстро и сильно, холодные и горячие блюда, специи, которые ведьмак одновременно узнавал и нет, фрукты и хлеб. Для напитков были высокие, хрустальные бокалы и вино, такое ароматное, что у Геральта начала выделяться слюна. 

Алукард вздохнул и открыл дверь шире, приглашая Геральта проследовать за ним. 

– Разве здесь не должен быть коридор? – лениво спросил Геральт, заходя в просторное помещение. Их шаги эхом отдавались в пустой комнате. Единственным звуком, помимо этого, был треск огня в чудовищно огромном камине. Края камина изгибались и соединялись в фигуру волчьей головы с широко распахнутой пастью, внутри которой и горело пламя. Полыхали зеленые ветки, все ещё блестящие от сока, из-за чего комната наполнялась дополнительно тяжелым свежим запахом. 

– Может и так, – голос Алукарда вновь наполнился застарелым раздражением. Геральт не мог представить себе жизнь в замке, который менял расположение коридоров каждый раз, стоило выйти из комнаты. 

– Но как ты тогда находишь места, в которые надо попасть? 

– Свободное использование навигационных заклинаний, – последовал сухой ответ. 

Геральт не сдержал резкого смеха, а после усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

– Где бы ты меня расположил? – он не пытался добавить словам какой-то подоплеки, но и не стал бы сожалеть, если бы подарил Алукарду не те мысли. 

– Прошу, – Алукард указал за стул по центру длинного стола. – Садись, ешь. Мой Отец любит драматические выходы, уверен, он будет ждать определенного момента. 

Геральт покачал головой вновь и сел. Как-то ведьмак даже не был удивлен любви хозяина замка к драме. Прежде чем приступить к еде, он внимательно осмотрел гобелены во всю стену, камин и замысловатые горы еды перед ним.

Восстановление – голодный процесс. Геральт позволил своему носу вести, и в итоге нашел самые аппетитные кусочки мяса, каким-то образом прожаренные. Аромат был райский, и Геральт поймал себя на том, что постоянно сглатывает слюну, наполняющую рот. Еда все еще была горячей, поддерживалось ли это магией или быстротой слуг. В любом случае, ведьмак не собирался тратить время в пустую и отрезал себе щедрый кусок жаркого. 

Следующим он отломил себе хлеба, горячего, словно прямо из печи, обжигающего пальцы и невероятно пахнущего. За жалкие минуты Геральт смог проглотить мясо, при этом погружая хлеб в острую подливку и закидывая его в рот между кусками жаркого. 

Пока Геральт поглощал пищу, Алукард отломил себе кусок теплого хлеба и покрыл его травяным маслом, после налив им красного вина. Выбор алкоголя заставил Геральта усмехнуться. 

Конечно, вампиры пьют красное вино. 

– Я держал тебя голодным? – спросил Алукард, слегка нахмурившись, стоило Геральту положить себе ещё один кусок мясо, на этот раз холодный, в каком-то желе с овощами. Он был голоден. С учетом произошедшего в его мире, путешествия, магии и восстановления… он мог бы съесть целую лошадь. 

– Прошу прощения за свои манеры. Мы прибыли прямо с битвы. Мы её выиграли, но всё же, – он усмехнулся. – Она была… энергозатратной. И процесс лечения также всегда забирает много сил. 

– Усиленное восстановление? – Алукард вопросительно изогнул бровь. 

– Усиленное всё, – Геральт дерзко подмигнул. 

– Я заметил, – вампир слегка покраснел. Боги, это было так мило. Небольшие росчерки розового на этих щеках и губах пробуждали желание укусить их. 

– Вижу, еда пришлась тебе по вкусу, – низкий, скрежещущий голос раздался из ниоткуда. Геральт резко поднял голову и оглядел то, что ему казалось пустой комнатой (помимо него и Алукарда). 

Прямо позади Алукарда, где тени были самыми темными, что-то двинулось. Тень удлинилась, заколебалась, трансформируясь и преобразуясь в фигуру человека. Без сомнения, это был отец Алукарда и тоже вампир. Геральт моргнул, и фигура приобрела цвет и окончательные очертания. Долгую минуту они смотрели друг на друга, кажется, взгляд вампира разделял неприкрытое любопытство ведьмака. 

Отец Алукарда оказался не таким высоким, как сын, и не таким стройным. Вместо этого он был широкоплеч и коренаст: его тело более компактное, но не менее сильное. Черные волосы спускались до плеч, а на лице была выстрижена аккуратная эспаньолка. Пусть он выглядел старше Алукарда, Геральт ни за что бы не сказал, что он годился ему в отцы по возрасту. Впрочем, снова вступало в силу предположение, что Алукард был зачат, когда его отец уже был вампиром. Это бы объяснило отсутствие старения. 

У него были красные глаза и пронзительный взгляд, знающий и уверенный. Древний, можно сказать. Он смотрел на Геральта, словно не видел в нем никакой угрозы. Это одновременно задевало и удивляло ведьмака. Он не осознавал, насколько привык, что все воспринимают его с опаской. Но вот проведение прислало его сюда, и здесь Геральт совсем не расценивался как угроза. 

Показанная сила тоже заставляла понервничать. Особенно, тот факт, что вампир с легкостью проник в помещение, а Геральт даже не заметил этого. Ни звука, ни запаха, ничего. В одно мгновение их было всего двое, а в следующее отец Алукарда уже что-то говорил. Это подразумевало способности, о которых ведьмак мог лишь догадываться: и они явно были за пределами того, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться. Возможно, сравнимы со способностями чародеек. 

Он носил замысловатый красный плащ. В отличие от плаща Алукарда, этот не был бронированным, вместо этого его украшала золотая отделка. Плечи являлись единственной усиленной областью, возможно, в них вшили пластины металла, но и здесь поблескивало золото. Вампир не носил никакой рубахи или других доспехов под плащом. Последний полностью раскрывал мощную грудь. Широкий пояс, стилизованный под голову какого-то чудовища, покрывал середину туловища. Волосы и рога, исходящие из металлической головы, спускались вниз, закрывая все от живота и до бедер. Это была единственная реально защитная часть все облачения. Пояс и красные рукавицы, сделанные словно бы из драконьей чешуи.

Геральт задумался над причиной такого выбора: защищенный живот, но открытая грудь. Это буквально кричало о чрезвычайной самоуверенности. Этого вампира действительно совершенно не волновало отсутствие защита на груди. Да и пояс, вероятно, был всего лишь украшением. Или имел какое-то другое назначение. Магическое, например. 

Стоило также отметить нервирующее отсутствие оружия. Ни ножен для меча, ни кинжалов, но при этом вампир двигался с уверенностью и грацией превосходного воина. Геральт попытался угадать оружие, которое тот мог бы предпочесть, но так и не решил ничего. Старший вампир двигался не так, как двигался бы мечник, и он держал тело так, как будто ножны не входили в его постоянное снаряжение. 

Отец Алукарда держал плечи и голову опущенными, что было признаком рукопашного бойца, но и это казалось Геральту неточным. Рукопашники не чувствовали себя комфортно на средней и дальней дистанции, а вампир ощущал себя прекрасно, даже учитывая разделяющее его и ведьмака расстояние. И, конечно же, огромное количество оружия у Геральта. 

Инстинкты кричали Геральту: « _чародей»._ Большинство вампиров, с которыми ему приходилось сражаться, использовали зубы и когти. Это, в целом, могло объяснить то, как двигался вампир, и отсутствие оружия. Но стоило учитывать теневой трюк, использованный ранее, и контроль вампира над армией демонических слуг, включая огромный замок. Невозможно было не задаться вопросом, сколько ещё разных заклинаний было у него в запасе. 

– Алукард, – старший вампир поприветствовал сына, проходя к столу. То, что чужие шаги были совершенно не слышны, сильно обеспокоило Геральта, учитывая, что он прекрасно видел вампира своими глазами. 

– Геральт, – Алукард установил зрительный контакт с Геральтом, и в волчьих глазах легко было заметить осторожный интерес. Настоящие его мысли оказались хорошо скрыты за нейтральным выражением лица. – Встречай моего отца, Дракулу. 

Дракула. Алукард и Дракула. 

Геральт моргнул. Что ж, у старика явно был высокий уровень эго. Ведьмак почти закатил глаза, но вовремя остановился. Не было смысла оскорблять местных аристократов. 

– Приятно познакомиться, Ваша светлость. 

Геральт не был уверен, что ему делать дальше. Подняться? Поклониться? Какой тут был придворный этикет? Он отличался в зависимости от страны, и пока тут никто не произносил слово «король». Учитывая замок, Геральт предполагал, что Дракула, как минимум, барон или герцог. Но всё остальное оставалось загадкой. Алукард предпочитал вежливость и манеры, не требуя от своего гостя следования каким-то определенным правилам. Он также сам не стал вставать из-за стола: просто сидел там, замерев, и глазел на Геральта. Возможно, более говорящим был тот факт, что, представляя отца, Алукард не использовал никаких титулов. Они вели себя как старые друзья. 

Что ж. В эту игру могли играть трое. 

Геральт выпрямился и кивнул в знак уважение, но не стал вставать. 

– Это прекрасное пиршество. Я очень благодарен. 

Проходя позади Алукарда, Дракула поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцев по кроне белых волос сына. Было непонятно: произошло ли прикосновение, настолько оно было мягким. Алукард никак не показал, почувствовал ли он его, тоже. Но что-то было в этом прикосновение; чувственность, которая поймала внимание Геральта и не отпускала. В красных глазах Дракулы отражалось знание, и на губах царила усмешка. 

Ох. 

_Ох._

Геральт отметил, как Алукард совершенно не отреагировал на вторжение в своё личное пространство со стороны отца. Отметил, как опустились ресницы Дракулы, когда он посмотрел на сына. 

Наконец, всё встало на места. 

Они не были отцом и сыном, или, по крайней мере, не только ими. Они были _любовниками._ Интимность их контакта друг с другом была весьма говорящей. 

Геральт переводил взгляд с Дракулы на Алукарда, пока его разум пытался осознать происходящее. Дракула смотрел в свою очередь только на ведьмака, и ухмылка его становилась лишь шире. Он хотел, чтобы Геральт знал, хотел, чтобы он понял то, что Алукард не говорил вслух. 

Это всё значило, что Геральт попытался соблазнить не просто сына Дракулы, но и его _любовника_. 

Он моргнул, замерев на стуле и позволяя осознанию пройти через разум. 

Это... 

Это точно было что-то. 

Справедливости ради случались с Геральтом вещи и более странные. Намного более странные. Он честно задался вопросом, была ли вся эта ситуация побочным эффектом вампирской натуры, явная уединенность их владений или традицией местной аристократии. К сожалению, последний вариант даже не сказать, что так уж редко встречается. Действия Алукарда никак не намекали на насилие со стороны его отца, хотя младший вампир испытывал уважение к силе Дракулы. Так что что бы здесь ни происходило, как минимум, оно происходило по взаимному согласию. 

Если бы это было не так, Геральт бы начал планировать побег для троих, а не двоих, и к демонам все риски. 

Пока ведьмак витал в облаках, Дракула продолжил свое медленное шествие и сел во главе стола. 

– Хм, это объясняет, почему ты принял участие в нем с таким… _голодом_ , – Дракула не то чтобы прошипел эти слова, но в них явно был какой-то сухой подтекст. Взгляд его замер на Алукарде, пусть беловолосый вампир и продолжал смотреть строго на Геральта. Что-то тут явно происходило. Какая-то драма, в которую Геральт влез и из которой ему нужно было вылезти. 

_Прекрасно._

Он жалел, что у него так и не было шанса обслужить свой член, потому что шанс закончить этот вечер битвой повышался с каждой минутой. Дракула не казался злым, к облегчению Геральта, но что-то точно было не так. 

Однако если Дракула хотел поиграть намеками, Геральт был готов. 

– Что ж, мне нравится класть что-то вкусное себе в рот. Уверен, вам тоже, – он усмехнулся, широко и хищно, а после чокнулся своим винным бокалом с Алукардом. – Тут такой пир… м, невозможно устоять. Фрукты идеально твердые и сладкие. Мясо сочное и нежное. Приготовлено мастерски. Просто истощает вкус. Я просто счастлив сидеть здесь, растягивая удовольствие и высасывая мозг из косточек. Но где мои манеры? Я должен был подождать, позволить хозяину земель отведать первый кусок. Прошу, простите меня, Ваша светлость, – Геральт склонил голову, уважительно кивая Дракуле. Пусть чокался он с Алукардом, но смотреть продолжал прямо в красные глаза; не бросая вызов, но и не подчиняясь тоже.

Дракула почти разлегся на своем стуле. В отличии от воспитанной позы Алукарда, его отец устроился максимально удобно, расположив локоть на левом подлокотнике. Была в этом какая-то наглость, исходившая из знания об уровне его силы. В отличие от многих правителей, Дракула, вероятно, не чувствовал необходимости создавать хорошее впечатление. Он, казалось, лишь наслаждался возможностью спровоцировать гостей. Этим он напоминал Геральту воинственные племени Севера. 

Взгляд Дракулы вернулся к Алукарду, всем телом он едва заметно передвинулся ближе к беловолосому вампиру. И внимание, уделенное им сыну, можно было почувствовать физически. 

– Тебе были предложены лучшие… _блюда_ , которые только есть в этом замке, – вновь в голосе Дракулы присутствовала нота, которую Геральт не мог правильно разгадать. Он ожидал злости, но тут было что-то более утонченное. 

Геральт уловил, что Алукард напрягся, его длинные пальцы, обернутые вокруг ножки бокала, дрогнули. 

– Разве не должен был я встретить столь неожиданных гостей? – голос Алукарда был тихим и… осторожным, как показалось Геральту. Видимо, он был не единственным, кто не знал, что тут точно происходит. 

Дракула взял тяжелый, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями кубок — единственная возможная еда, которая его интересовала, и поднес к губам. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы до Геральта донесся запах крови. Красная жидкость в кубке явно не являлась _вином_. Геральт напрягся, но Алукард не отреагировал, либо просто привык, либо его действительно никак не тревожила кровь. 

– Твой выбор был… – Дракула отпил большой глоток из кубка, и в это же время блеснули кольца на его пальцах. По спине Геральта пошла дрожь, потому что в воздухе начала загустевать чужая сила. Правда, она быстро успокоилась.

Геральт освободил руки. Инстинкты кричали ему о том, что следующие слов, произнесенные хозяином замка, могут закончить этот на удивление приятный вечер. Ведьмак приготовил знак Квен в уме, готовый применить его в следующую же секунду. 

– Неожиданным, – наконец, закончил мысль Дракула, и Геральт немного расслабился от нейтрально выбранного слова. 

Алукард повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Дракулу впервые за эту встречу. Наблюдая за этим, Геральт понял, почему вампир не решался сделать этого раньше. Столько всего отражалось в его глаза, на его лице. Словно на мгновение Дракула остался единственным человеком в комнате, а может, и во всей вселенной. Они смотрели друг на друга, золотые глаза Алукарда светились и не отрывались от красных глаз его отца. 

– Мне не стоило?.. – слова вышли тихими, не то чтобы неуверенными, но явно подразумевающими вопрос. 

Дракула не ответил сразу, он долгое мгновение разглядывал сына, игнорируя присутствие Геральта полностью.

– Твой выбор… – наконец, заговорил вампир, – уже долгое время только твой. 

Геральт мог заметить, как между белых бровей Алукарда залегла морщинка. Как бы ему ни нравился их чувственный флирт в купальне, последнее, чего бы хотел ведьмак, так это принести проблем своему новому знакомому. Им обоим.

Но возможно, было ещё одно альтернативное решение, которое устроит их всех. Вся ситуация была довольно сложной, и это предложение может прилететь ему обратно в лицо. 

А возможно, ему удастся сгладить ситуацию для Алукарда. 

Если Дракула был типичным аристократом, то, вероятно, он был очень эгоистичным, хотел все милые игрушки только для себя, включая Алукарда. Если Геральт отвлечет его, предложив себя главе дома, вероятно, тот отпустит сына с крючка. Спасет Алукарда от дальнейших неприятностей. 

К тому же не то чтобы Дракула не был привлекателен. Что-то в его самоуверенности, в том, как он не только источает силу, но и без усилий её использует, интриговало и более чем восхищало. Геральт позволил взгляду остановиться на открытой бледной груди. 

Он отпил из бокала, издавая достаточно звуков, чтобы привлечь внимание на себя и разорваться напряжение в воздухе, но недостаточно, чтобы оскорбить. Глядя в бокал, он как бы между делом заговорил: 

– Я не заслужил настолько щедрого приветствия, каким меня одарил Алукард. Я заметил, что вы… – он взглянул на Дракулу, – вы тоже решили меня поприветствовать. Я одновременно тронут и почтен вашим присутствием. 

Было довольно занимательно наблюдать, как и Алукард, и Дракула оба вопросительно изогнули брови. Хотя Алукард определенно склонялся к удивлению, пока Дракула скорее веселился. 

Геральт ухмыльнулся и тоже изогнул бровь. 

– У тебя не только волосы серебряные, как я погляжу, – теперь внимание Дракулы сосредоточилось на Геральте, пустой кубок остался в руке вампира. 

Геральт подумал, что там Дракула отметил его серебряный язык, но нарочно переврал услышанное. 

– Мой меч тоже серебряный, – сказал он и подмигнул. – Один из них, по крайней мере. 

Алукард поперхнулся и закашлялся, всё ещё держа в руке бокал. Когда Геральт взглянул в его сторону, то встретился с неверящим взглядом. Он заметил, что и Дракула бросил мимолетный взгляд на растерянного сына, прежде чем сосредоточиться на ведьмаке. 

– Я взглянул на заклинание, которые ты использовал на девочке, – из ниоткуда высказался Дракула. Кровь Геральта заледенела, и в голове промелькнула мысль о кубке с кровью в чужих руках. – Очень умно. 

Пальцы Геральта сжались на ножке бокала, но он быстро подавил любые другие реакции. Потянувшись к Цири сознанием, он почувствовал, что знаки ещё работают. Дочь всё ещё находилась под защитой, и это приносило облегчение.

Хорошо. Это хорошо. Но Геральт не терпел угрозы в сторону Цири. Сталь наполнила спину, и расслабленное напряжение, готовность к битве появилась в мышцах. Ведьмак широко ухмыльнулся Дракуле, обнажив край зубов. Предупреждение, смешанное с вызовом. 

– Я постарался. 

– Я нахожу интересным, – протянул Дракула, внимательно вглядываясь в гостя, – что твоя магия, пусть и доступ к ней весьма ограничен, имеет определенно демоническое происхождение, – он отбросил пустой кубок в сторону; но золотая чаша так и не ударилась об пол, исчезая в тенях.

– Демоническое? – спросил Геральт в удивлении. 

Пусть ведьмаков часто называли демонами, Дракула явно имел в виду что-то другое. Не отвращение, скорее, любопытство. 

– Я могу чувствовать тебя, – глаза Дракулы наполовину закрылись, и его взгляд отяжелел. Слова были такими тихими, что их было едва слышно. – Не так, как я чувствую свои слуг, ты не один из _моих,_ но сила ощущается знакомой. 

– Вы считаете, что вся магия произошла от демонов? – спросил осторожно Геральт. 

Дракула наклонился вперед и облокотился о стол: 

– Нет. Представители рода Бельмонт, – он указал и на себя, и на Алукарда, – всегда могли с легкостью использовать магию: святую или стихийную. Когда Бог оставил меня, я понял, что могу так же легко использовать темную магию. Демоны по природе своей имеют способности к магии, и она ощущается весьма специфически. Когда я рассматривал ловушку, что ты устроил над этой девочкой, я мог почувствовать вашу связь. Место, из которого ты взял силы, это то же место, откуда я достаю своих слуг. Это любопытно, потому что я никогда раньше не встречал людей с такими способностями. 

Это заставило Геральта задуматься. Он мягко постучал пальцем по бокалу, размышляя. 

– Среди ведьмаков принято считать, что наша сила по натуре стихийна и берется из мира вокруг нас, – высказал Геральт вслух свои мысли. – Но исходя из слов Алукарда, ваш мир, вероятно, не мой мир. Я упоминал вещи, о которых все знают, но он даже не слышал, – ведьмак коротко улыбнулся Алукарду. – И здесь упоминались вещи, о которых я ничего не слышал. 

– Во всех местах, где я побывал на сегодняшний день, человечество шло самыми разными путями развития. Были миры с фантастическими существами, гуляющими по земле, и мира, где не было людей вовсе. Но во всех этих местах была одна постоянная, – Дракула снова задумчиво расслабился на своем стуле. – Зло всегда приходило из одного места, так же, как и демоны. 

Дракула поднял руку, и она вспыхнула пламенем, которое постепенно приняло форму рукавицы, доходившей до самого локтя. Геральт мог почувствовать волны порочной силы, исходящие от неё. 

– Ад – это место, где сила Хаоса наиболее сильна. Всё, что мне нужно, так это спуститься в Ад, и оттуда я могу путешествовать в любой из существующих миров, – он двинул пальцами, и рукавица рассыпалась на маленькие огоньки и вскоре исчезла. 

Как бы эта маленькая демонстрация силы ни была впечатляюще, Геральт взрастил в себе навык оставаться профессионально _не_ впечатленным теми, кто сильнее него. Держа это в уме, ведьмак подавил реакцию до минимума и сфокусировался на сути чужих слов. 

– Знаете, меня и раньше называли Адским отродьем, но редко это делали с такими весомыми доказательствами, – кошачьи глаза весело сверкнули. 

– Лично я нахожу демонов более приятными, чем люди. В конце концов, демон всегда знает, кому он служит. 

После этих слов Геральта охватила меланхолия: люди причинили страдания столь многим. Не то чтобы нелюди как-то освобождались от злых умыслов, вовсе нет. Но несмотря на весь людской потенциал к совершению благих дел, мало кто пытается его реализовать. Геральт встречал предполагаемых «монстров», которые были намного более благородными, чем люди, с которыми они сражались. 

– Он правда имеет это в виду, – сказал Алукард, потянувшись за очередным куском хлеба. – Он больше не испытывает к людям теплых чувств. 

Было бы слишком просто начать рассказывать о всех случаях, когда люди разочаровали Геральта. Все эти маленькие предательства и преднамеренная жестокость. Но было также легко перечислить и маленькие добрые дела вместе с проблесками надежды, которые ведьмак испытывал, начиная верить, что когда-нибудь люди будут жить в мире. 

Это были старые раны, и Геральт держал их близко к сердцу, пусть они периодически и загнаивались. Он решил ответить по-простому. Нацепив на лицо улыбку, ведьмак в сердцах знал, что у него особо ничего не получилось с ней: 

– Значит, мне повезло, что я пробыл человеком совсем недолго. 

Дракула долго смотрел на него своими всепроникающим взглядом, слишком знающим. Вместо того, чтобы последовать легкому тону Геральта, вампир продолжал молчать, оценивая чужую реакцию. 

– Я не планировал вытаскивать на свет болезненные воспоминания, – неожиданно сказал Дракула. Удивлен был не только Геральт, но и Алукард, резко повернувший голову, чтобы посмотреть на отца. – Когда-то я любил человечество всем сердцем, сражался и проливал кровь за него, так как был его Избранником. Я понимаю, как ощущается предательство такой любви. 

– Но вы сдались, – тихо проговорил Геральт, одновременно тронутый и немного запутавшийся из-за этих добрых слов. 

– Да, сдался. Я даже сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы отомстить людям, – Дракула усмехнулся на своем стуле, спускаясь по сиденью ещё немного ниже. Пряди его черных волос зацепились за декоративную резьбу. – Пока не осознал, что Алукард развеял эту завесу, – вампир перевел взгляд на сына. – Тяжело ненавидеть то, что он любит так сильно. 

Геральт смягчился, маленькая довольная улыбка заиграла на его губах. Любовь Дракулы к Алукарду почти можно было пощупать. Больше, чем когда-либо Геральт не хотел разрушать их отношения. Такая любовь была бесценной, тем более, для существ, живущих во тьме. 

Он может подождать и удовлетвориться более подходящим партнером. 

– Мой господин, – Геральт неожиданно замолчал, не зная, что сказать дальше. – Я действительно прошу прощения за любое беспокойство, которое мог причинить. Я никогда не планировал нарушать ваше спокойствие. Как только моя спутница сможет путешествовать, мы покинем это место. 

Дракула никак явно не отреагировал на слова Геральта, кроме легкого подъема уголков глаз. 

– Ешь, – он указал на стол с яствами широким жестом. – Наслаждайся компанией, так как едой принято делиться, не так ли? 

Теперь пришла очередь Геральта удивленно изгибать брови. Имел ли в виду Дракула то, что подумал ведьмак? Учитывая, как покраснел и поперхнулся хлебом Алукард, видимо, он не ошибся. Однако никак не мог Дракула предлагать поделиться сыном с ним. Это слишком оптимистичная мысль даже для настолько странной ситуации.

Так что, как бы его член не был «за» подобную идею, Геральт раздумывал, стоит ли принимать слова Дракулы в прямом их значении. 

– Вы очень щедры, Ваша светлость, – мягко ответил ведьмак. Как ему стоит продолжать? Возможно, стоит… внести ясность. Пару секунд он поразмышлял над этим, глазами проходясь по предложенным ему яствам. В конечном итоге, он подобрал большой фрукт. – Я должен признать, все эти блюда гораздо более высокого качества, чем я привык. Тут много деликатесов, которых мне не приходилось встречать. Например, вот это, – Геральт поднял фрукт. – Выглядит невероятно: твердый снаружи и, без сомнения, сладкий внутри. Но я никогда с таким не сталкивался. Стоит ли мне просто укусить его? Стоит ли мне взять самый острый из моих ножей и разрезать его? Или он слишком легко ломается и нужно отнестись к нему с осторожностью? 

Усмешка на лице Дракула стала более явной, и он сместился на стуле, склоняясь вперед. 

– Этот у нас крепкий. Иногда отказывается сдаваться, неважно, каким клинком ты решил воспользоваться, а иногда он только и тает в руке. 

На этот раз Алукард не поперхнулся, просто потому что отложил подальше еду и вино. Вместо этого он уставился на Дракулу с ярким румянцем на щеках. Геральту стало интересно, покраснели ли острые уши, и он смог бы это узнать, если бы только дотянулся до белых волос. 

– Отец, – звучал Алукард так же смущенно, как и выглядел, и очень даже укоризненно. 

Дракула коснулся пальцем нижней губы, черный заостренный ноготь надавил на плоть. 

– Я сказал неправду? – голос Дракулы, и так довольно хриплый, упал на несколько тонов, что заставило Алукарда тяжело сглотнуть. 

– Ты сказал много чего, – сказал Алукард. – И мало что из сказанного имеет смысл. 

Дракула улыбнулся на такой ответ и склонил голову к сыну, словно принял его точку зрения. 

– Найдешь ли ты в себе смелость внести смысл в сказанное? Раскрыть факты в твою пользу? – вампир снова разлегся на стуле. 

– Ты невыносим, – Алукард дотянулся до отставленного бокала вина и осушил его в один подход. 

– Спасибо, – Дракула кивнул, словно принимая комплимент. 

Геральт тоже быстро глотнул вина. Прежде, чем поставить бокал обратно, он пробормотал: 

– Не думаю, что ты помогаешь, – он не был уверен, стоит ли ему вмешиваться, как оказалось, выдерживать напряжение между этими двумя было сложно. Он всё ещё не был уверен, что здесь происходило, но допускал мысль о конечной точке в виде постели. 

Геральт пытался не представлять этого. 

И провалился. 

– Разве? – Дракула изогнул брови, оба локтя ставя на подлокотники. Это натянуло мышцы на его груди, давая Геральту прекрасный обзор на чужое сильное телосложение. Как бы ведьмак ни наслаждался видом, это становилось тяжело выносить. Боги, оба вампира выглядели так, что слюна наполняла рот. Геральт собрался с мыслями. Нужно было действовать осторожно. 

К тому же всё выглядело так, словно Дракула наслаждался этой игрой. 

Геральт притушил ухмылку и вернулся взглядом к фрукту. Опустив ресницы, он поднес фрукт ко рту и глубоко вдохнул, едва заметно коснувшись губами кожуры. 

– М-м-м. Он стоит приложенных усилий, разве нет? Я не против небольшой работы ножом, так же как и не против ласковых прикосновений. 

Алукард закрыл глаза рукой. Он не издал ни звука, но языком тела сообщал о своем полном унижении. 

– И почему мне даже в голову не пришло, что ты будешь так же ужасен, как и отец? – спросил вампир, явно не ожидая ответа и не отводя руки от глаз. Эти хорошенькие, бледные щеки снова покрылись румянцем, каждая линия тела излучала смущение. Геральт задумался, будет ли Алукард иметь право покинуть стол, если игра станет для него невыносимой. Мысль заставила его немного заволноваться. 

– К слову о клинках, – Дракула повернулся к Геральту лицом. – Твои выглядят интересно. Ты сражаешься сразу двумя? 

Геральт с радостью сменил тему. Ему было в удовольствие дразнить Алукарда, но он совсем не хотел пересекать невидимую черту. К тому же Геральт обожал своё оружие, и это была возможность увидеть оружие Дракулы. 

– Иногда да. Я уверенно обращаюсь с одним мечом и с двумя в нескольких стилях. Хотя, конечно, легче менять их в зависимости от вида врага. 

– Вид врага? 

Геральт кивнул: 

– Ведьмаки являются охотниками на монстров, но едва ли это значит, что я сражаюсь только с нелюдями. Плюс сами монстры между собой сильно различаются. Некоторые наиболее уязвимы к сокрушающим ударами, чтобы сразить других нужна скрытность или ловкость для пробития их обороны. Чем лучше я адаптируюсь, тем выше мои шансы на выживание. 

– Я могу почувствовать следы магии на твоих мечах. Они магические? – Дракула поднялся, опуская плечи, а после вытянул правую руку. Едва заметный голубой свет появился вокруг его ладони. 

– Руны, – ответил Геральт, разглядывая сияние. Он мог почувствовать холод этой силы, заползающий ему в нос. – Серебряный клинок зачаровали, улучшили, насколько оригинальный материал это позволяет. Второй меч создан из звездного металла. В оба вложены руны силы. Я добавляю столько улучшений, сколько могу, но по факту они являются обычными мечами. 

– Серебро – необычный металл для такого, должен согласиться. Сам бы я не предпочел мечи в качестве оружия, но Бездну почти невозможно заставить принять иную форму. 

Свет собрался в плотный шар, а после быстро развернулся в тяжелый, широкий меч. Руны располагались по всему полотну лезвия и светились холодным голубым. Магия, впрочем, быстро рассеялась, оставляя позади лишь холод, исходящий от меча. 

Геральт с интересом разглядывал оружие Дракулы. На удивление, он не почувствовал тревоги, когда меч был призван. Он не ощущал угрозы в действиях вампира, а его инстинкты довольно долго воспитывались, чтобы не пропускать такие вещи. 

– Красивый, – восхищение легко читалось в голосе ведьмака.

– О да, – мягко произнес Дракула, а после посмотрел прямо в кошачьи глаза. – Хочешь напасть на меня? 

Геральт почти ухмыльнулся, чувствуя намек. Как он может отказаться! Однако схватка всё равно была рискованным выбором. Пусть и таким соблазнительным… 

Ведьмак поднялся и встряхнулся, поправляя оружие и доспехи, подобно волку, встряхивающему шерсть. 

– Правила? 

– До первой крови. 

Геральт кивнул: 

– А ставки? – как бы весело всё это ни звучало, схватка могла быть обычной ловушкой, и не важно, что говорили ему инстинкты. Геральт не мог рисковать жизнью Цири. 

– Он ранен, – неожиданно вмешался в разговор Алукард. Какая-то часть Геральта ожидала, что беловолосый вампир возразит против происходящего, но вовсе не протест был слышен в его голосе. Дракула оценивающе посмотрел на сына:

– Это просто дружеский поединок. Никто не должен сильно пострадать. 

Какое облегчение. 

– Вы предпочтете, чтобы я не использовал серебряный меч? – вежливо спросил Геральт. Вампиры обычно были уязвимы к нему, и ведьмаку не хотелось наносить большого урона хозяину замка, раз уж у них дружеский поединок. 

– Тебе нужно сохранить все возможные преимущества. Раз ты ранен, я не буду использовать силу Бездны своего меча, он станет обычный клинком. Ты принимаешь такие условия? 

Геральт какое-то время обдумывал это в голове и, в итоге, кивнул. Учитывая замок и эффектные проявление силы со стороны вампира раньше, ведьмак должен будет вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы победить. Ну, это точно будет не его первое сложное родео. Любая практика пойдет на пользу. 

– Это схватка на мечах, – Алукард отстранился от стола и встал, находя себе лучшую точку обзора. – Вам не разрешается использовать магию, которая выходила бы за пределы этой комнаты. _Это значит, что ты не можешь использовать свою магию крови, Отец._

– Тогда я не буду использовать боевую магию, чтобы всё было по-честному, – с улыбкой произнес Геральт. 

Дракула на это пожал губы: 

– Нет. 

– Что? – Геральт моргнул. 

– Ты не можешь сражаться со мной, как обычный смертный. Дадим тебе три заклинания. 

– Три вида или типа заклинания всего? – в конце концов, он может использовать Аард почти бесконечное количество раз. 

Дракула усмехнулся довольно и опасно. 

– Острец, да? – проурчал он тихо. – Три вида, иначе Алукард начнет беситься. 

– Это не у меня тут постоянные смены настроения, – запротестовал младший вампир. Геральт подавил смешок. Эти двое становились всё более и более увлекательными. 

– Что получит победитель? 

– Если ты победишь, я подарю тебе подарок, подходящий моему статусу, – Дракула проследил за реакцией Геральта, однако последний так и не понял, что вампир хотел увидеть. 

– Согласен. Если вы выиграете, я позволю вам выпить мою кровь. С условием, что ни укус, ни потеря крови не принесет мне серьезных увечий. 

– Интересное предложение, – Дракула кивнул, и ухмылка на его лице стала чуть шире. – Принимается. Ты достаточно интригующе пахнешь, и я не могу дождаться попробовать тебя на вкус. 

– Мне такое уже говорили. Это всё алхимия, как мне кажется. Я на вкус совсем не похож на человека, – Геральт слабо усмехнулся, достал мечи и отошел от стола. Банкетный зал был достаточно большим, чтобы у них было место для сражения, и если Дракулу не волновали возможные разрушения, то ведьмака тем более. 

– Ой, да бо… просто помните, какими мечами вы тут должны сражаться, – Алукард попытался звучать недовольно, но с треском провалился. 

Дракула поднял руку, и отсутствие на ней перчатки до сих пор шокировано Геральта, тот не помнил, когда последний раз видел опытного мечника без подобной защиты. Дракула универсальным жестом поманил противника напасть, и ведьмак склонил голову, принимая приглашение. Он не собирался тратить возможность атаковать первым. Геральт перенес центр тяжести и рванулся вперед, используя Квен и Аард так быстро, что они почти слились в одну мысль. Золотой щит едва успел засиять вокруг него, как волна энергии ударила Дракулу прямо в живот, отталкивая его, но не дезориентируя. 

Геральт и не ожидал, что знак сработает в полную силу с таким противником, как Дракула, ему просто нужен был отвлекающий маневр, чтобы успеть принять стойку. Он извернулся, используя выгаданный момент и закручиваясь, мечи, описав полукруг, нацелились на выступающую вперед ногу Дракулы. 

Тяжелый и широкий меч оказался внизу достаточно быстро, чтобы отразить удары, но Геральт предугадал это. Он ударился плечом о пол и перекатился вперед, ближе к противнику, а не наоборот. Переворачиваясь, Геральт подтянул руки и нацелился уже на другую, незащищенную ногу. 

Дракула однако был быстрым. Он смог отскочить в сторону, избегая удара в последнюю секунду. До того как Дракула успеет ударить в спину, Геральт взвился на ноги, развернулся и скрестил мечи перед собой. 

Он должен оставаться в позиции, когда можно наблюдать за реакциями противника. 

Вместо этого он едва смог устоять, когда меч Дракулы превратился в размытый голубой след, а после удары посыпались со всех стороны. Сила, требуемая для быстрых взмахов таким большим мечом, должна быть невероятной. 

Первую серию ударов Геральту пришлось принять в полном объеме. Ему некуда было отступить, а Дракула продолжал с горящими глазами напирать, низко склонившись. Он наносил удары без остановки, и искры от парирования почти ослепляли. 

Геральт знал, что не сможет истощить вампира, поэтому он освободил серебряный меч. Дракула был слишком близко, чтобы попытаться нанести удар, поэтому ведьмак сменил хватку. Он надавил на вампира, на меч, который уже почти касался его груди. В попытке увеличить расстояние между ними Геральт двинул локтем по острой линии челюсти Дракулы с достаточной силой, чтобы рука онемела.

Он увидел, как после удара, сместившего голову Дракулы вправо, красные глаза широко распахнулись, а после сощурились. Вампир однако не отстранился. Вместо этого он сдвинулся следом за ударом и развернувшись ударил по бедру Геральта так, что, казалось, начали крошиться кости. Одна эта атака отправила ведьмака через всю комнату, словно детскую игрушку. 

Геральт сгруппировался. Он затормозил ногами о стену, к которой прибился, и вскочил на ноги. Вновь мечи оказались скрещены перед грудью. Ведьмак тяжело дышал и ждал атаки. 

Дракула теперь по-другому на него смотрел. Его глаза сощурились, а его сфокусированное внимание ощущалось живым существом, таким тяжелым, что Геральт мог поклясться – он чувствовал движение на своей коже. 

– Ты неожиданно безрассуден, – задумчиво проговорил Дракула и медленно провернул меч в руке, расслабив запястье. 

– Никто не выдает призов в битве на смерть, – ответил Геральт, сухо рассмеявшись. – Годы таких сражений оставили свой отпечаток. 

– Ты целил мне в ноги, а не в грудь. Почему? – вампир продолжал медленно рассекать воздух мечом, голубое сияние мягко следовало за клинком. 

– Учитывая то, насколько открытой вы её оставили, только идиот не поймет, что это ловушка. 

Дракула ухмыльнулся достаточно широко, чтобы показались клыки. Они не были такими же длинными или близко расположенными, как у других вампиров, которых встречал Геральт, просто немного выделялись на фоне остальных зубов, оставаясь практически невидимыми при нейтральном выражении лица. Отчего-то это выглядело дико. 

– Тогда потанцуем, – Дракула отсалютовал ему мечом, а после сдвинулся смесью красного и черного. 

Геральт почувствовал, как болезненно расширились его зрачки, когда он пытался уследить за движениями на этой невероятной скорости. Однако он был к такому готов, и стоило Дракуле нанести удар, щит Квена вспыхнул и поглотил урон. Геральт извернулся, целясь стальным мечом высоко, а серебряным нанося удар ниже, надеясь попасть по коленям вампира. 

Но Геральт был недостаточно быстр: Дракула рассчитал импульс движения с восхищающей точностью и потому смог развернуть широкий меч так, чтобы отбить оба удара сразу. Впрочем, этот удар оставил вампира открытым. Ему больше нечем было закрыться от вспышки пламени, призванного Геральтом через знак Игни. 

Дракула завалился назад, прочь от огня, и Геральт последовал за движением. Он взвился в воздух и двинулся вперед с мечом за головой так быстро, что у него заболели плечи от такой скорости. Ведьмак и сам широко распахнул глаза, когда его меч прошел сквозь защиту холодного меча Дракулы и погрузился прямо в плоть вампира, рассекая её от плеча до груди и расчерчивая пол кровью. 

Плотное, сильно сопротивление чужого тела при встрече с мечом превратилось в вибрацию кости, на которую наткнулось лезвие. Геральт не мог поверить, что настолько не рассчитал силу удара. Он открыл рот, но слова застряли у него в горле, когда тело вампира рассыпалось лепестками теней, буквально в секунду превращаясь в черный туман, пахнущий огнем и тлеющими углями. 

– Дерьмо! – Геральт отступил, волнуясь как за свою жизнь, так и за жизнь Дракулы. «Какой прекрасный способ испортить дружеский поединок», – подумал про себя ведьмак. 

– Ты действительно ужасающе быстр, – голос Дракулы раздался позади него, и отсутствие в ней болезненного эха удивляло и весьма впечатляло. – Ты превосходный мечник. 

Когда Геральт повернулся, он увидел Дракулу, стоявшего прямо за ним. Его грудь и плечи были целыми и идеальными, словно схватки и не случалось, а светящийся меч расслабленно держался в кулаке. Вампир разглядывал Геральта невероятно внимательно, и, видимо, ему нравилось то, что он видел. 

Быстрый взгляд на серебряный меч показал темно-красные кровавые разводы, от которых руны на клинках засияли ярче. Геральт сделал ещё один шаг, приходя в себя. Схватка должна была закончиться, но его уже не раз обманывали аристократы. 

– Спасибо, – он с уважением кивнул. – Однако не думаю, что это важно в данном случае. Ваши способности очень впечатляют. 

– Смерть больше ко мне не относится, – усмехнулся Дракула, и глаза его потемнели. – Поверь мне, я уже пробовал. 

– Победа достается Геральту, – объявил Алукард со своего места наблюдателя, его голос был тихим и текучим, как черная патока. 

– Да, – Дракула кивнул и отозвал меч в холодный туман. – Это уж точно. 

Медленная дрожь прошла по телу Геральта – отходняк после битвы. Именно в этот момент он осознал, что его бок снова влажный: рана открылась во время схватки. Меч с чистым клинком ведьмак отправил в ножны, а с серебряного пришлось сначала стереть кровь Дракулы тряпкой. Он не мог позволить себе плохое обращение с оружием: оно являлось единственным препятствием между ним и смертью. Позже Геральт тщательно их почистит, но сейчас хватит и этого. Закончив, он прошептал благодарность рунам. Возможно, это было бессмысленно, но Геральт был доволен своими мечами. 

Убрав оба меча, Геральт взглянул вверх: Дракула и Алукард оба заинтересованно смотрели на него в ответ. 

– А теперь пришло время разделить нашего гостя-ведьмака, пока он не истек кровью после своей победы, – объявил Дракула, наблюдая за расползающимся кровавым пятном на боку Геральта. 

Геральт рассмеялся. Значит, вот как Дракула решил всё обыграть. Звучало интересно. Он виновато взглянул на Алукарда: 

– Боюсь, я только что свел твою заботу на нет, – он придержал бок одной рукой, по большей части думая о том, как же рана будет болеть, когда выветрится адреналин. 

– На самом деле, – Дракула явно звучал заинтригованно, – твое демоническое происхождение может помочь. 

– Его тело не сможет выдержать этого, – сразу вмешался взволнованный Алукард. – Он всё ещё человек, пусть и измененный. 

Дракула фыркнул: 

– Едва ли. Он умудрился устоять на ногах парируя мои удары. И у него даже не сломаны руки. 

Вот это действительно было занятно. Геральт заметил, насколько сильными были атака, но даже не осознал, насколько они отличаются от ударов обычных людей. Возможно, он слишком долго сражался с чудовищами.

– О чем вы говорите? – спросил Геральт, чувствуя, что упускает ключевой момент беседы. А учитывая, что разговор шел, по сути, о нем, то его это очень беспокоило. 

– Мое тело, – начал Дракула медленно, – оно не похоже на тело Алукарда или твое. Я не живу в своем тело, это оно живет _во мне_. Оно является продолжением моей воли, как и этот замок. Моя сила, в своей самой начальной форме, запрограммирована создавать мне живой сосуд, когда бы мне ни нанесли какой-либо урон, – вампир указал на свою нетронутую грудь. 

Количество силы, необходимое для такого трюка, просто ошеломляло Геральта. Куда Цири умудрилась их закинуть? Видимо, ему очень повезло, что Алукард решил внести ограничения в ту схватку, иначе исход был бы совсем иной. 

– Если я выдохну в тебя силу, она излечит твои раны. 

– Звучит опасно, – ответил Геральт, но не смог убрать любопытство из голоса. Он поглощал силу раньше в разных формах. Он поступал так постоянно, когда совершенствовал способности. Это могло сработать. 

– С высокой вероятностью так и есть, – легко признал Дракула. – Но это работает на Алукарде, потому что он мой, и так как все демонические существа принадлежат мне, то на тебе это тоже должно сработать. 

Идея пришла в голову Геральту, и медленно на его лице появилась улыбка. Алукард сказал, что не пьет ничью кровь, но очевидно у Дракулы не было ограничений на этот счет. 

– Возможно, для начала нам стоит осмотреть рану. 

Оставаясь осторожным с раненым боком, Геральт начал расстёгивать ремни доспехов. Его пальцы запутались во втором ремешке, когда последствия схватки дали о себе знать. Боль в боку пеклом отдалась в спину, а запястья заныли так, словно ведьмак избивал гранитную стену. Тихий, полный боли вздох сорвался с его губ, и он закусил их, пытаясь не поморщиться. 

– Позволь помочь, – Алукард оказался совсем рядом, пока Геральт был сосредоточен на сдерживании боли. 

– Да, хорошо, – он позволил рукам упасть по швам, и ловкие пальцы Алукарда начали быстро работать со всеми ремнями и заклепками. Плечи Геральта опустились в благодарность, было невероятно приятно, что о нем кто-то заботится. 

– Здесь не место для этого, – сказал Дракула, приближаясь к ним и укладывая каждому на плечо руку. 

Стоило ему их коснуться, как мир сошел с ума. Все размылось, словно грязная река проглотила все цвета и формы. Геральт всё ещё ощущал себя крепко стоящим на ногах, неподвижным, пока цвета и формы менялись и поворачивались вокруг них, принимая форму совсем другой комнаты. 


End file.
